


Bleach Your Fantasies

by ShadowsNLace



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsNLace/pseuds/ShadowsNLace
Summary: Come in and join the fun!Here is where I keep the scenarios I have written for all my lovely followers on Tumblr. This will always be on-going. I have a lot of requests and as I write them I will post them here for my followers to have easy access and for any other Bleach fans that happen to come across my stories.  These are all reader inserts as I do not ship characters. But, I do write poly relationships when requested, so you'll get two Bleach characters x Reader with those. I hope you enjoy yourselves here!If you're not already following me on Tumblr, please come by and remedy that! You can find me under the name ShadowsNLace.Wishing you love! <3





	1. Office Seduction - Byakuya Kuchiki

**The ask:** **LOVE Dragonborn. Completely and utterly obsessed with it. Coincidentally found your tumblr today too! So I’ve got to do a request because I love your writing! Also, Dragonborn May have left me needing to see some Byakuya sexy times!**

 

Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk in his office. The sun had set some time ago and darkness had fallen. All was quiet. He was aware of the faint reiatsu traces he felt from those that lived in the barracks just across the courtyard.

He wanted to be home with his new wife. They had been married for almost a year and he still couldn’t get enough of her. He’d be home right now if it weren’t for the never-ending flow of paperwork that crossed his desk every day. With all the new computers in use all over the Seireitei he couldn’t understand why there was still so much paper in use.  _Old habits die hard_ , he thought.

He was down to the last requisition form for new futons for the Squad’s barracks. A familiar pulse of reiatsu danced along his senses and brought a smile to his lips.

_My wife._ He loved those words and the woman they were attached to.

She wasn’t bothering to mask her presence so he wasn’t surprised when the office door opened and she walked in. He had expected to see her dressed in one of her lovely kimonos or perhaps the Western clothing she often preferred. But, tonight he was surprised to see her wearing a long trenchcoat cinched at her waist with a fabric belt.

His eyes were instantly riveted to the lollipop in her mouth. His fingers tightened on the pen in his hand. Her luscious lips were moving over the golden globe of candy, reminding him of how it felt for those lips to move like that on the head of his cock. Her tongue swirled over the candy once before she smiled at him. “Hello, sensei, I am here for my lesson.”

His eyebrows shot up.  _Sensei? What is she up to now?_  He had learned quickly just how playful she could be. She had begun to dig out a side of him that he buried long ago and thought never to see again. “And what lesson would that be,  _deshi_?” He was willing to play along, curious to see where this went.

_____ peeled off her coat to reveal a schoolgirl uniform. Pleated, dark and light pink plaid skirt so short he could see about five inches of skin between the hem of her skirt and the lacy top of the white stockings encasing her lovely legs. The white, button-up blouse she wore was just the right amount of tight across her breasts with a necktie that matched her skirt. She layed the coat over the back of a chair along with a tote bag.

She shook her hair a bit, ran a hand through it to free a few strands from her blouse collar, “For my calligraphy lesson, of course.” She produced the set from the tote bag. The way he was looking at her made her heart skip. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open just a bit – his desire was written all over his face.

_Ah, so that is her game._ His control snapped back in place lightning quick. His voice was even, his captain’s voice, “You may set up here on my desk while I finish this form.” His eyes returned to the paper under his hand. “I will see to your lesson after.” He saw her in his peripheral vision as she set up the calligraphy set across from him, placing each piece carefully spaced. She moved a chair over so she could sit at his desk. He finished the form, cleared his side of the desk then looked up.

_____ was sitting across from him, enjoying her lollipop. He left his seat to walk around and stand behind her chair. “Are you ready for your lesson to begin?” When she sat up straight and nodded, he continued, “You will write your name.”

She dipped the brush and began the careful strokes to form the kanji for her name: _____ Kuchiki. Byakuya’s fingers pulled her hair away from her neck. It came as no surprise, it was his favorite place to start teasing her. The height of her blouse collar denied him the full view of her neck, a soft “Hmpfh” was barely audible. He leaned over, face next to hers, close enough to feel body heat but not touching, “You made a mistake. Begin again.”

The smell of ginger and lemon tickled his nose.  _Surely that’s not perfume_.

She started over on a new sheaf of paper, took the lollipop out of her mouth. “Like this, sensei?”

Her breath smelled of ginger and lemon – her lollipop. He had to test it. One finger under her chin turned her face to his. A light sweep of his tongue across her lips lit up his taste buds and left a little tingle from the ginger. “Hm – very nice.” Leave it to his wife to find spicy candy to tempt him. He had no doubt that when they got home, he’d have a variety of gourmet spice candy waiting for him in his study. That meant she’d been out shopping and probably had bought quite a few thoughtful items for him. “If you complete your lesson without error, I will reward you.” He felt her tremble just a bit. The brush in her hand skipped over the kanji she’d just finished. He looked down, “Seems you will need to start again.” His lips were a mere inch from hers, “You’ll need better control if you have any hope of getting your reward.”

_____ was beginning to regret her choice of seduction tactics. She should have known that Byakuya would turn this around on her. And, his control was way better than hers. Just the sexy rumble of his voice had heat pooling in her belly. Then he had to go and lick her lips – she wanted to rip away their clothes so she could feel his skin against hers. She was supposed to be the one doing the seducing, the one making him shudder and lose control.

Byakuya stood up and _____ “lost” her grip on her brush. It rolled across the desk headed for the edge. She quickly dove after it, stretching herself over the desk, ass in the air showing off her white, lacy panties, her legs on display. She knew he would refrain from giving in to such an obvious tease, but it would cost him some of his control. He loved her legs and when she wore thigh-high stockings he couldn’t resist her.

His hand landed on her lower back, pressed her to the desk. She squeaked. She hadn’t expected him to react. Two fingers hooked the fringe at the back of her panties and dragged them down just enough to expose her butt. “You will learn, deshi, that teasing your sensei has consequences.” A slap on each cheek left a sting. She bit down on a moan. The light fingertips that skimmed over the sting made her whole body shiver. “Hn.” He rumbled and she felt her stomach clench. She didn’t have to see his face to know that a smug look was there as he watched his hand glide over her supple derriere.

He waited for another shiver to pass before putting her panties back in place. He sat down in the chair she’d vacated, his hands on her hips guided her back to sit on his lap with her back to him. “Now, my sweet little student, begin again.”

_____ nearly let a giggle slip free, Byakuya was enjoying this way more than she thought he would. She had expected resistance from him at her attempt to get him to fool around in his office. He was always so rigid. The only exceptions were times like now, behind closed doors with no chance that anyone but her would see or hear him.

Shifting her butt in his lap, she tried to wiggle back to rub herself against his arousal. He grunted quietly and stopped her. Thwarted for the moment, she set to work on the calligraphy.  _The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can get my hands on him._  She had just finished that thought when she felt Byakuya’s hands stroking her outer thighs. He reached under her knees and pulled them apart so that her legs opened wide over his. Her eyes flew wide –  _Surely, he’s not going to…_ oh, yes, he was. Both of his hands traced her inner thighs from her knees to the edge of her panties. She shook so hard she nearly bucked back into him. Seeing his hands disappear under her skirt made her core pulse and dampen her panties. His fingers skimmed over the mound of her sex; she knew he’d instantly feel how wet she was if the heat alone didn’t clue him in. She hissed then heard amusement in his tone, “Consequences.”  

“I – I can’t…f – focus when you do that.” She hoped she didn’t sound as desperate as she felt.

His thumbs circled near the leg bands of her panties, “Really? I thought I taught you better than that.”

_Stars help me, I’ve played with fire and now I’m getting burned._  _____ tried her best to focus on the calligraphy. She got close to finishing when Byakuya’s fingers pulled the crotch of her panties aside so he could slide two fingers into her wet folds. She gasped, pushed her hips toward his touch. “You are nearly finished, only two more characters.” His silky voice cut through the need screaming in her brain.

“Nnggh.” Those wicked fingers pulled a very unladylike sound from her. Byakuya chuckled as his fingers grazed her clit, drawing a moan this time.

He had taught her well, she finished those last two characters on auto-pilot – her attention was elsewhere. She put down the brush, “F – Finished.”

“Hold it up so I can see your work.” He commanded. The paper crackled a bit as it shook in her hands. His fingers circling her clit were making her breath skip. “Very good.” She put down the paper and he pulled her back to lay against his shoulder. “You have earned your reward.” He said as two fingers plunged into her.

“Byakuya!” She cried out, grabbed his arm to keep from toppling off his lap.

His lips pressed a kiss behind her ear, his fingers working inside her made her pant. “What happened to ‘sensei’?” The answer he got was a moan and feeling her inner muscles squeeze his fingers. He slowed his touch, “Take off your tie and open your shirt, _____.”

She worked the tie lose then pulled it off over her head, tossed it on the desk. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall open. He couldn’t wait for her to do more, he reached for the front clasp of her bra and a second later her lovely breasts were bare. He palmed one, rolled her nipple between two fingers and nearly groaned when she did. She was so reactive to his touch, pushing her chest into his hand, letting whimpers of need fill his ears. He loved that she held nothing back from him. The sounds she made set fire to his blood like nothing else could.

He withdrew his hands from her, pleased to hear her growl of frustration. “Take off your panties and lay on my desk.”

Her heart hammered in her chest and her stomach felt so tight. She stood up, lifted her skirt, and slowly pulled her panties down. Byakuya was a very visual man, she watched his eyes follow the lacy fabric to the floor before slowly lifting back to her eyes. She reached for her shirt and bra to slip them off. “Leave them on.” She smiled at him as she sat down on the desk. He reached for her tie. “Give me your hands.” When she held them out, he made a figure eight with the tie, slid a loop over each hand then clinched the tie knot to secure her wrists together. “Lay back.” He said before he walked around to the other side. He used the tie to pull her arms up over her head and tied her to a handle on the desk drawer. Seeing her laid out on his desk like this made his dick twitch and throb. This was an image that would forever be burned into his memory.

Byakuya’s hands moved up her arms. He leaned over, kissed _____’s lips upside-down. She opened immediately to let him slide his tongue against hers, both of them sucking at each other’s bottom lip. He stood up and somehow, magically, had her lollipop in his hand. She had completely lost track of it. When had he taken it? He popped it in his mouth and took his time walking back around the desk.

She heard the chair being moved and was aware of him taking a seat. At some point, her pink loafers had come off and her stockinged feet were propped up on the desk. Feeling really vulnerable and exposed, her senses heightened, seeking any clue as to what he was going to do next.

The sound of the lollipop rattling against his teeth was followed by a slight sucking sound as he pulled it from his mouth. Then both of his hands pushed her skirt up around her waist, eased her legs open, taking advantage of her flexibility. “You are so beautiful.” He had planned to tease her until she begged, but his control was fraying and he couldn’t hold back from the lure of her body.

Byakuya’s lips placed a gentle kiss on her nether lips a second before he pushed into her folds to drag his ginger and lemon coated tongue right over her entrance all the way up to her clit. The stinging tingle that lit up her nerve endings made her gasp in surprise.  _Byakuya, you deliciously wicked man!_

His thumbs pushed her lips open so he could slide his tongue into her as deep as he could reach, his lips sucking hard like a rough kiss. She hissed, half from the light sting, half from the feeling of his mouth pulling at her. She yanked at the tie restraining her. He knew she’d be clawing at him from this new assault on her senses. He pushed so hard against her, she felt teeth, felt his fingers digging into her.  _That’s right, love, devour me…_ the erotic thoughts started tumbling. Images flashing through her mind of what he looked like with his mouth on her, of what he would do next, what she wanted him to do next. She’d let him do anything, anything at all, as long as he continued to keep the pleasure going on and on.

Byakuya’s tongue licked a slow path up to her clit. He circled it, flicked his tongue over it in a fast rhythm until her legs began shaking in time with him. When he sucked it into his mouth, her whole body bucked, trying to fold toward him but unable thanks to the tie. “ _Fuck_ …” she hissed, half pleasure, half frustration. His chuckle vibrated the bud of nerves between his lips and pulled another f-bomb – all pleasure in that one. His lovely wife never used that word outside of their bedroom and he had come to enjoy seeing how many times he could make her say it before she just couldn’t form words anymore.

The only sounds in the room were her hitching breaths, and the munching, chirping, slurping noises his lips and tongue were making. Stars help her, she was going to cum from the noises alone. Every time she felt a flush of heat and wetness from her core, he was right there to indulge. Finally, she felt a wave of sensation crawling down her spine, up her thighs, all centered on his mouth working her clit over and over. She felt nothing but the pressure of his lips for a moment before overwhelming pleasure started skipping along her nerves. “Bya – kuya…p – please…!” She was lost. Everything was numb and forgotten except where his mouth was relentlessly driving her through the blinding pleasure of an orgasm.

He felt her thighs stiffen, stroked them before making sure she didn’t close them on him. Her voice filled the room. His name, broken and barely recognizable was the only thing she managed between the wail of ecstasy that was music to his ears. He loved the sounds she made when she came.

_____ was floating back to reality when she felt Byakuya pull her upright. Her hands were free. She used them to pull his face to hers for a deep kiss. He lifted her off the desk and sat down in the chair with her straddling his lap. His hakama were on the floor at his ankles, the top half of his shihakusho open. She moved over him, following the guiding hands that brought her down on his erection. She was so wet, he slid deep on the first thrust. He watched their bodies join and let out a choked sound. His hands on her hips rocked her against him, drawing a moan. Her hands were busy on his chest. She loved the shape and hardness of his muscles.

Byakuya couldn’t look up into her eyes, if he did he knew he’d be unable to hold back. He pulled her close, his mouth claiming a nipple, one hand anchoring her breast for his attention. Her head fell back, hands clinging to him. One hand, buried in his hair, held his head against her as she swayed, sliding off of him just enough before gliding back to let him drive deep. Her inner muscles fluttered, clenching, squeezing him. He pressed his face to her neck, gritted against her skin, “ _Fu_ –” Before he could let the word he never used slip free, he captured her mouth in a punishing kiss. His hand on her neck, kept her from pulling away. Something wild had broken lose and he was going to make her pay for pushing him beyond his control.

_____ increased the pace. The way Byakuya was holding her tight, the way his tongue and teeth were practically devouring her mouth…his control had snapped. The thought almost pushed her to another climax. She clawed at his shoulders to give herself some leverage. The tight knot in her belly unraveled and she lost cadence, bucking wildly, driving her core and clit against him. His head fell back, neck muscles standing out from strain. She took it as an invitation. Open mouth kisses on his neck, her tongue pressing into the contours of his muscle. He took over, grinding her mercilessly on him. Her loud groans of pleasure masked his one prolonged shuddering breath as he came.

They were both breathing hard. Her slick walls were still trembling and clenching with aftershocks. He picked his head up to finally look into her eyes. She had a very smug grin on her face. “I almost made you say it.”

He laughed. It made his cock pulse inside her and she gasped. “You are about to get another chance.” He stood, slipped free of her body, and laid her on the desk then climbed on top of her.

When Byakuya surged into her, it stole her breath. The intensity in his eyes, the wild glint that let her know this was going to be hard and fast. He gripped the edge of the desk, used that leverage to rake himself over every sweet spot inside her. He was strong and it echoed in every hard thrust she lifted her hips to receive.

It didn’t take long before she was arching under him, cries of passion filling the room. His release followed hers, a rather loud but short groan against her neck.

They both laid on top of his desk, his head on her chest, under her chin. Her fingers were gently stroking his hair as they both listened to the sound of their heavy breaths returning to normal. They were both over-sensitized. Both still stinging a bit from the ginger.

His fingers traced lazy patterns over her skin. “Next week, deshi, your lesson will be writing my name.”

She huffed a laugh, “Next week, eh? Do I get the same reward?”

“Hm. A better one.” He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down into her face. “Next week, I will let you tie me up.”

_____’s eyes went wide with shock. Byakuya’s laughter could be heard echoing in the courtyard.


	2. Summer Lovin' - Kugo Ginjo

**The ask: Okay... I've gotten a taste of your sinful abilities so I've gotta ask. Can I please get some sweet, sinful headcanons for my husband Ginjo?**

 

Summer Lovin' - Kugo Ginjo

 

Pulling weeds in the garden wasn’t exactly what you had in mind as a fun afternoon, but it was a chore that had to be done. Kugo GInjo lounged in the shade, a safe enough distance away that you wouldn’t ask him to help, but close enough that he could enjoy the view. You had on those short, ratty denim shorts that he loved and a yellow bikini top that made him think of sunflowers. He watched you yank out some weeds, stop, mop your brow, and toss him a look. “Y’know, you could get off your ass and help me.” The heat was making you surly as well as sweaty.

Kugo grinned, chuckled, carried a glass of iced tea over to you. “Sorry, sweetheart, I was enjoying the show.”

You took big gulps of tea, emptying the glass. You took out a ring of ice, let it slide down your finger and used it to cool yourself. Kugo’s eyes followed your finger as you rubbed the ice along your arms then up to your shoulders. The remaining ice rattled in the glass when you handed it back to him. “I’d enjoy some help with these weeds.” You rubbed the ice on your neck. “It’s so damn hot.”

Kugo’s eyes followed the line of your neck all the way down to your cleavage. “Yeah, you are.”

You knew that tone. Your eyes lifted to his. He was suddenly next to you, reaching for you, the glass of ice set aside. “Kugo –” His lips cut off anything you were going to say. The kiss was brief, he had other goals. He moved down to your neck, easing you back onto the grass in the shade of the big tree in your backyard. Thankfully, the high privacy fence kept anyone from seeing what you were both doing. But, they could hear you…

You sighed as his tongue and lips painted a trail from your neck to your cleavage. You felt him pushing the triangles of yellow fabric off your breasts. “Mmm – have I told you how beautiful you are?” He asked as one hand slowly traced the center of your chest. His eyes were always so happy when he looked at you.

You smiled at him, “Every day.” He always found some way to tell you were beautiful, whether it was a declaration or just part of his greeting when he saw you.

His hand cupped your breast as he lowered his head to lick your nipple and suck on it. You arched under him, a little moan escaping. He chuckled, “Easy now, we don’t want the neighbors to hear.”

The rattle of glass was a warning. Suddenly a ring of ice was on his middle finger. He circled your nipple with it. The contrast to the heat made you gasp and your eyes go wide. You watched him tease your nipple with the ice, mesmerized with how fascinated he was with your body. He moved to the other one, circling until it was standing as erect as the other one. The cold was refreshing in the heat, but when he contrasted that cold with the heat of his mouth, you arched again and a louder moan rumbled in your throat.

The cold made you shiver as his hand strayed down your stomach to the button and zipper of your shorts. “Kugo,” you started. He kissed you deeply while his hand worked your shorts open. “Inside,” you managed before his tongue slid past your lips again. He got his hand down into your bikini bottoms inside your shorts and you didn’t care anymore about where you were. The ice melting on his finger was adding cold wetness to the hot wetness between your legs and it tickled enough to make you squirm. Then his finger dipped into you, ice and all. Your gasp nearly pulled the air from his lungs. It made you seal the kiss. You could feel him stroking you, adding another finger and the mix of hot and cold was making you want to wail. Your hands grabbed at his broad shoulders, your body bucking slightly every time his fingers slid deep. He watched you, waiting for the tell-tale sign that you were going to cum. The moment he saw it, heard your breathing change, he kissed you hungrily. You groaned, raw and loud. His lips hovered near yours, drinking in every moan as your orgasm rocked you.

Kugo didn’t give you too much time to recover. He stood up, pulling you to your feet a moment before he lifted you and carried you into the house. The air conditioning was a welcome reprieve from the heat.

In the bedroom, Kugo set you down and stripped off your shorts and top. You set to work getting him out of his shirt and shorts, needing to get your hands on those sculpted muscles.

Naked and sliding your bodies against each other, you both stretched out with a sigh. Arms and legs tangled in an effort to touch and get as close as possible. You kissed his neck, nipping your way to his collarbone and shoulder. He held you a moment before rolling you onto your back. Leaning over you, eyes locked with yours, he smiled before dropping a kiss on your lips. He loved your lips. Many nights he’d spent long stretches of time just holding you and kissing you until your lips were swollen and a lovely shade of dusky pink.

Kugo slid down your body, dragging his tongue from your belly button down to your pubic bone. He settled and your legs parted for him. You knew what he was about to do. And, you wanted his mouth on you more than air. One long, slow lick over your slit made you purr. He rumbled, “Perfect.” His tongue dipped into you, his lips kissed, pulled at yours like kissing your mouth. “You taste so  _good_.” You were about to ask him what you tasted like, but he started dragging his tongue up your folds to your clit – and you forgot everything except how to breathe.

Your fingers buried in his hair, nails scraping at his scalp. He growled low. You made fists in his hair and he growled harder. He liked the tingle of you pulling at his hair. He sucked your clit and you cried out, “Yes!” His grip tightened on you, snatching you against him until your ass cheeks collided with his chest. His control was slipping. It always did. Once he got your taste on his tongue, he was on the fast track to letting his passion have free reign.

His tongue and lips were stroking you higher and higher. His hands held you like man desperate to never let you go. You were wound tight, the sounds of him feasting on you were driving you crazy. You’d stopped pulling his hair and started clawing the sheets. Your legs had a mind of their own, kicking out one at a time, stretching straight up before returning back to his shoulders. Your thighs were tight, starting to shake. Your whole body felt strung to the breaking point. You looked down and saw Kugo’s mouth on you, lips sucking, tongue lapping. Then his eyes locked with yours…he went still, lifted his head enough so you could clearly see his tongue on your clit. You came hard with only one word ripped from your throat with a loud groan, “ _Fuuuuck_!” It was only when you threw your head back that he sucked and held you, letting you grind into him and ride out your orgasm.

You were floating. The weight of Kugo’s body pressed you into the mattress as he slid hot and hard into you. You moaned, hands on his back, legs lifting to his waist to take him deeper. Slowly, over and over, he stroked in and out – every inch of him setting you on fire from the inside out. He stayed close, kissing you, one hand on the back of your neck anchoring you to him. You clung to him, your bodies moving in rhythm like you were made for each other. It felt like forever, he just kept going at a sedate pace that made every part of your body sing.

Kugo kept his control until you stroked his cheek, looked into his eyes, and said, “I love you.” He went completely still. It was the one phrase in bed that made him lose control. There was a split second where you thought he was going to say something. His eyes were glassy, his lips caressed yours – a tenderness that was a sharp contrast to the hard thrusts that started hitting a spot inside you that made you cry out for him. Hands braced on the bed, he was moving so fast your keening was skipping to the beat of his hips. He needed to make you feel as wild as he did, drive you to the same oblivion he was headed for. Breathing heavy, your name was punctuated by his strained grunts.

All you could do was hold on. Your inner muscles were fluttering. Kugo knew you were close. “Cum for me, baby,” That growl, those eyes, “only for me.”

You felt yourself clench hard then relax with a deep groan. The pleasure crashing over your senses was blinding. You couldn’t control anything. The sounds you were making, your legs, your arms – you were swept away by the man you love, the man slamming into you like his life depended on it.

You loved watching Kugo cum. The face he made, the groan, the way he clung to you. He never had to say the words to you, you knew just from his touch how much he loved you. But, he still whispered into your skin, “I love you more than anything.”

Slick with sweat, he laid his head on your shoulder. Aftershocks had your inner muscles still clenching, making his recovering breaths hitch a little every time. You idly toyed with his hair.

He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed you softly. His eyes were warm as he brushed back the hair that had fallen across your cheek. You chuckled softly, “I see you managed to get out of pulling weeds.” He shifted to lay down and tuck you against him, spooning you.

He laughed, “Pulling your clothes off was much more fun.” He placed a few kisses on your shoulder.

“Maybe I can get that kid down the street to do it for a reasonable price.” You mused as his hands were busy on your skin.

“Or, you can bribe me with more sex.” Kugo quirked a brow.

You felt his cock, hard and hot, pulse against your thigh. His hand behind your knee lifted your leg so he could ease into you from behind, your leg draped over his thighs. You sighed in contentment as he filled you again. “The weeds can wait ‘til to tomorrow.”


	3. Happy Birthday, Kensei - Kensei Muguruma

**The ask: Ooooo some nsfw birthday surprise for kensei!!!!!!!!!   (This was on July 30, 2018, Kensei Muguruma's birthday)**

 

“Happy Birthday, Kensei”

Why were you so nervous? It wasn’t like you’d never spent the night with Kensei before. In fact, this would be your third month of staying overnight with him. Just the thought of what he did to you and how he made your whole body sing – your stomach was doing flips and he wasn’t even home from work yet!

The problem was that today was special – it was Kensei’s birthday. The first birthday for either of you that you’d spent together. You had talked to his friends about how to surprise Kensei, and every single one of them all had a different opinion. You gave up after Mashiro insisted that you have a big party with lots of people, lots of cake and ice cream, and a clown to make balloon animals. Yeah, you knew your boyfriend well enough to know that that would go over like a fart in a captain’s meeting.

So, you decided to keep it low-key and play to his favorites. Shinji assured you that he and the Visoreds would get their “surprises” out of the way before Kensei got home. “Great, just what I need, you all piss him off and then send him home to me,” you quipped. 

Shinji had grinned, “See, you’re getting the hang of this girlfriend stuff.” He continued to grin and added an eyebrow waggle to his expression, “I’ll make sure he has a good meal in him so he’ll have lots of energy to burn once he gets home.”

 

The front door opened and then closed with just a little too much force. You heard Kensei sigh heavily then the shush of him removing his haori to hang on a peg near the door. You wanted very badly to go to him, greet him with a hug and a kiss, but you stayed put. He’d find you in a few moments and then you would make all the aggravations of the day melt away.

You heard him moving through the house. He paused. He had to be in the kitchen, that’s usually where he went first. It was where you left your note with a red bow on it. You heard an amused grunt and a low chuckle. He’d read the note.  _You know where to find me. I can’t wait to give you your present._

A few moments passed before he appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, filling it with his body as much as his presence. He leaned on the door frame and let his eyes roam over you. “Well, what have we here?” You’d displayed yourself in his favorite lingerie. On your stomach with your ass curved at just the right angle to trap his gaze. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!” You gave him a sweet smile and watched his eyes hood with desire. Gods, how you loved that look – it was the predatory look of a starved wolf about to devour its prey. “Come open your present.” You had a box next to you on the bed.

He ignored the gift in favor of running a hand up your leg, thigh, and then over the curve of your ass. He hummed, “So soft.” 

You forgot all about the gift too and began pulling at his shihakusho. The moment your hands found skin he hissed like you’d burned him. He whipped off the remnants of his uniform and stretched out on the bed with you. His lips covered yours, his tongue sliding over them to delve deep into your mouth. No matter how rough Kensei got with his hands, he was always loving in his kiss. But not this time – this wasn’t his usual slow, teasing kiss. No, he was doing to your mouth what he planned to do to your body, sending a clear message that you had tapped into something primal. 

You felt a tightening pull on your panties a split second before you heard the tell-tale sound of rending fabric. Satin and lace fell victim to Kensei’s need to have you naked. You quickly unhooked your bra and flung it off before he could rip that too. He growled in your mouth when your breasts pressed into his chest, your hot core sliding against his thigh as he pushed his knee between yours. That sound made you moan – the passion he had for you still sent your senses into overload and made your head spin. 

You had to fight through the fog in your brain to break away from his kiss, “Kensei, wait –” His lips moved to your neck, finding that sensitive spot near your pulse that sent lovely prickles of heat along your skin. You sighed, almost gave in and let him have his way. “Sweetheart, please, I – I want…” you were cut off when he kissed you again. 

Words weren’t going to work, you pushed on his shoulders and he rolled onto his back taking you with him. He looked up at you, ran a hand through your hair, “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Your eyes bored into his. You had to brace yourself – you never talked dirty, but thanks to a little coaching from Rangiku you were determined to make Kensei’s eyes go wide in shock. “I want – your big cock in my mouth.” You weren’t disappointed, his eyes nearly made perfect circles. Feeling bold you leaned closer, whispered huskily, “I want to watch while my mouth makes you cum for me.” You felt Kensei’s whole body go tense under yours. One wicked grin was all he got before you started working your way down his body. Every place your lips and tongue teased stiffened. 

You took your time, kissing and licking everywhere except where Kensei wanted it most. His hands were fisted in the sheets and his face was pinched. But, he was watching you the whole time. You showered him with praise for the beautiful body he kept so well defined and strong. When you finally gave his cock a long, slow lick Kensei groaned loud. You backed off and blew gently across the wet trail you just left. He sucked in a breath through his teeth like he was in pain. You licked more and teased.

He lifted his hips off the bed, trying to push his cock into your mouth, “Baby, please – “ He gritted, he hated begging but loved to hear you do it.

“What, Kensei? Tell me.” You purred.

“I want –” he began, “ _fuck yes!_ ” he choked out when you sucked him into your mouth. The slick, wet heat sent him soaring. “Oh my god! That mouth!” He watched your mouth and hands slowly working on him in tandem. He was a lot of man to handle in the cock department, certainly the biggest you’d ever had, but you made damn sure it all got covered. Your hands were firm but gentle as they stroked, your mouth sucking, tongue making wide sweeps over him as you moved up and down as far as you could. “Fuck – you’re so good at that…” he growled before a moan escaped. You hummed, a happy sound that made that made his legs shake and another moan slip. 

Your focus zeroed in on a patch of soft skin just under the head of his cock after a pass of your tongue drew a shudder and a pant from him. Of course, there was also the confirmation from Kensei, “Yes, baby, right there!” It took two tries but once you found what made him buck and claw at you, you decided there was no letting up now. His hand fisted in your hair, his toes were curling, and his hips were moving in a jerky rhythm. You looked up and saw his head thrown back into the pillow, a grimace on his face, and the muscles of his neck standing out with strain.  _Time to kick it up a knotch…_ you started moaning, the vibrations making Kensei grunt in surprise. He was beyond words, his body pulled taut like an archer’s bow. “Shit, I’m gonna –” he ended on a deep groan as slightly salty-sweetness filled your mouth. He tasted like salted caramel and you missed not one drop.

You were stretched out next to him, tracing lazy patterns on his chest when he finally opened his eyes. You’d set his gift on his chest and were drawing invisible scrolls around it. “Hey, gorgeous man, you going to open my gift now?”

He grinned at you, “You didn’t have to get me anything.” He ripped off the wrapping paper, opened the box to find leather workout gloves and two rolls of new hand wraps. “Hey! I really need these!”

“I know, your other ones are all ratty.” You smiled.

He pulled you in for a kiss, “You take such good care of me, babe.” He set his gift aside and rolled you onto your back. “I think now maybe I should take care of you.” 

You smiled up at him, “Oh? Is it my birthday too?”

He chuckled against your skin, “You’re about to think it is.”


	4. Bath Time - Kenpachi Zaraki

**The ask: can i request a scenario between kenpachi and his fem!s.o in the bath, first it's just for relax but eh! we know him so it end with love and a fuck session in the bath please.**

 

"Bath Time"

Kenpachi Zaraki’s bathtub was impressive. You remembered the first time you saw it you knew right away that he was a man that truly enjoyed lounging in the tub. His bathtub was large enough to accommodate at least two people of Zaraki’s size, so for you and him it was more than roomy.

The heat of the water made you drowsy. Laying between Kenny’s legs you were dosing on his chest listening to his even breaths. You weren’t the only one relaxing your way to slumber.

Kenny’s hand slid over your shoulder, down to cup your breast. _So, not sleeping at all._ One pass of the pad of his thumb over your nipple made you shift a little. His voice rumbled behind you, “Don’t squirm.” He stroked again. You rolled your hips, your lower back giving his cock a light sweep. You felt that glorious part of him stir. He growled, moved his hand lower until his long fingers slid between your folds.

You sucked in a breath, grabbed his arm, and pushed yourself into his hand, “Kenny…” his name left your lips on a sigh.

He leaned forward a bit, his teeth nipped the shell of your ear, “Mmmmm, you like that, don’t you? Especially when I do this…” He drew two fingers over your clit, trapping it between the tips. His touch was gentle as he drew circles there. You moaned, pushed your head back into his shoulder. He chuckled, “Yeah, I know how much you like this.” He kissed your neck, “You like it even more when it’s my tongue down there.” You groaned low, clamped your legs together to keep his hand right where it was. His laugh was playful. He withdrew his hand and enjoyed the sound of loss that hissed through your teeth.

Sweet stars help you, he was in the mood to tease you. Nothing was more dangerous than Kenny with a purpose. And, he had decided he was going to torture you with pleasure.

“Stand up,” his voice held an edge of command. He helped you keep your balance as you stood and turned to face him. You thought you were both getting out of the tub so you could take the fun to the futon. Nope.

You squeaked when he pulled you toward him, grinning wickedly. You started to tip forward, but he moved you so that you had no choice but to put your knees on his shoulders. _Oh my god…._

His hands steadied you as your hands scrambled against the bath tiles. The second you gained your balance, he pulled your core to his mouth, tongue sliding over you then into you. “Shit, Kenny…” you pressed your forehead to the cool tile.

“Mmmm,” the vibration from him made your legs shake a little, “you taste so good.” One hand moved to spread your lips and expose your clit. You waited to feel his tongue again. But, he placed a soft kiss instead, his lips moving feather light over your aching nerves.

Your whole body shook. _What the hell is doing?_ This was not his usual approach. Usually, he was just barely contained power – wild for you, nearly feral in his need to fill you. There were two things that were constants in your life: The sun would always rise, and Kenny would always fuck you stupid every chance he got.

His tongue was gentle as it moved in tandem with his lips. Your eyes fluttered, rolling behind your lids. _I’m gonna die – I can’t remember how to breathe._ The way he was lapping at you, kissing you, sucking with just enough pressure…you came, and you came hard. Kenny gripped you to keep his mouth on you while your cries echoed off the tiles. You were caught up in a riptide of pleasure that kept you crashing over and over, and he made sure you rode out every last wave.

Then, you were sliding down his chest, one hand on your hip, the other around your back to keep you close. He stopped you when your core bumped against his erection. He made sure he was lined up with you, then eased in agonizingly slow. He watched your face as your body welcomed him, pushed your hair back as he tucked a hand on the nape of your neck. He pulled your face close to his so he could drink in the little sighs that escaped your lips as he stretched you.

A gasp from you told him he was completely seated inside you. You tried to move, but his hand on the small of your back held you still making you very aware of just how small you were compared to him. Your hands rubbed over his chest and around his neck. His eyes were burning into yours with an intensity that stole your wits. A deep kiss – so tender that you felt tears sting your eyes. This was a part of Kenpachi you never knew existed. He was making love to you…and your heart stuttered.

And then he rocked you forward, nearly retreating completely from your body. The ache he left behind was nearly as sweet as the ache when he filled you again. He controlled the pace, controlled your body, controlled your bliss…water was sloshing and lapping at your bodies, the rhythm of your motions creating waves inside and out. Your head fell back, a loud moan laced with Kenny’s name. He answered you by licking your nipples, sucking gently and sending bolts of sensation straight to your core. You dug your fingers into his hair, as much to touch him as to keep him where he was.

On and on, the slow pace kept you hanging on the edge of release. Then, he slipped his thumb down to your clit. Your eyes cinched shut – this was it, time to shatter.

“Look at me,” the gravelly rasp in his voice sent shivers through you. Your eyes met his. His face was showing signs of strain. He was holding back, focused on you. “Cum for me, princess.” He circled his thumb, knowing exactly what you needed.

You clenched. He grunted. The palms of your hands on his chest steadied you as your body pulled tighter and tighter. Your pants fanned his face then gave way to moans. Your orgasm seemed to come from miles away, deep pulses that felt as if they would go on forever. As the last waves passed, Kenny grabbed your hips, “Hold on to me.”

You held on for dear life. He rocked you hard, lifted you, thrust up into you – finally he’d given in and let his control slip. Your core lit up like fireworks. Every thrust ripped wails of ecstasy from you. He held back long enough to feel you cum again and then followed you to his own release.  

Kenny’s head was laid back on the end of the tub. You were collapsed on his chest, waiting for your breathing to return to normal. You could feel aftershocks ripple through your inner muscles. Still inside you, he pulsed a bit – a reminder that it could all start again any second. But, he slipped out of you, kept you laid across his chest. One arm went around your waist, the other hand went to the back of your head. He stroked your hair, fingers digging in to massage your scalp and neck. You sighed in bliss, lifted your face to his neck. His pulse beat strong and sure beneath your lips as you pressed a few kisses there. He made a contented sound as he tilted his head to stroke his cheek across your forehead.

“We should buy a big bed,” he said out of nowhere.

You lifted your head to look him in the eye, “What?”

“We need a big bed. Once you move in, we’ll need something comfortable.”

You blinked, your brain was still muddled. “Move in? You – you want me to move in?” You’d never put demands on him, perfectly happy with living in the moment and not needing to define your relationship.

He dropped a kiss on your lips, “Of course I want you to move in. Been waiting for you to for a while now.” You decided not to point out that you were waiting for an invitation.

“I – I didn’t want to impose or –” His lips silenced you.

His eyes roamed over your face, coming to rest on your eyes, “You know I’m crazy about you.” You learned pretty quickly that Kenny’s emotions ran deep and that he wasn’t ever going to be a man that would write you poetry. What he just did to your body and what he just said was his declaration of love. No need to discuss it, dissect it, or make it an issue. He was a man of action, not words – and his actions tonight had spoken loud and clear. His heart was yours.

You smiled at him, “Good to know because I’m crazy about you too.”

He smiled back, “So, we’re buying a new bed tomorrow and you’re moving in.” He layed a playful smack on your ass, “Now get up. I’m water logged and you’re gettin’ heavy.”

You squawked, smacked his chest, “You ass!”

He laughed richly, tightening his arms around you as he nibbled at your lips. You both got out of the bathtub…and spent the next few hours having a final romp on the futon. After all, proper good-byes were important for new beginnings.


	5. Wedding Night - Shunsui Kyoraku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined two drabble requests to make one scenario.  
> Part one ask: Shunsui x celibacy! Maybe he lost a bet or wants to wait for his wedding night!  
> Part two ask: How about a sequel to the shunsui x celibacy ask? Cause writing like that deserves a continuation.  
> Enjoy!

You glared at Shunsui. “This is all your fault, you realize that, right?”

Shunsui gave you a pained expression, shifted on the couch. “Well, you don’t have to rub it in.”

You groaned, “Ungh! Don’t say ‘rub’!”

He couldn’t hold back his laughter which only doubled when your glare intensified. “C’mon, our wedding is less than 48 hours away. We can hold out until then.”

“Explain to me again why you wanted to be celibate until our wedding night?” Your clit was throbbing and you barely got out your question before you ground your teeth.

“So our wedding night would be extra special, my sweet, lovely, unique, delicate, beautiful petal”

You pinned him with a look, the more adjectives he used, the more you knew he was hiding something. “You lost a bet with Jushiro, didn’t you?”

He hedged, “There  _may_  have been a wager.” You made a strangled sound and got up, headed for the bathroom. “Wait, where are you going?”

“To take a shower – alone.” 

He watched the sway of your hips with more than a twinge of regret, “Want some help?”

“I have 3 massage features on the shower head, I don’t need your help.” Your saucy retort was laced with frustration and just a bit of anger.

Shunsui cringed, “Ooch! You wound me!” You gave him a rude, one-fingered salute. “Wait, is that an offer?”

——42 hours later—–

The wedding was beautiful, everyone said so. It seemed the whole Seireitei had turned up to share in the Head Captain’s special day. A lot of it was a blur to you. Your nerves were running high and not seeing Shunsui for a full 24 hours before the wedding had made you anxious. Once you saw him waiting for you with the priest, you nearly fainted because you forgot to breathe. All the faces of the crowd fell away and there was only him. 

You shed quiet tears during his vows to you. A tear slipped down his cheek as you said yours to him. The kiss started chaste, but then turned deep because Shunsui didn’t care who saw him kiss his wife with all the passion he felt. 

At the reception, you were constantly distracted. Shunsui’s hands kept playing along your curves, stroking your skin wherever it was exposed, lifting your hands to kiss your fingers. Every touch of his lips wound you tighter and tighter. You were getting annoyed with every guest, with the music, the food, the whole reception.

You leaned close to his ear and hissed, “I can’t take it anymore, we need to leave. Now.”

He was smiling, eyes burning, “Eager for the wedding night, Mrs. Kyoraku?”

“Yes!”

He laughed, stood up, announced to everyone that you both were leaving and for them to stay and enjoy the rest of the evening. He pulled you to your feet, began to guide you toward the exit of the Division One courtyard. 

You stopped him with a hand on his arm, “Shunsui, run.”

He swept you up into his arms. “Hold on.” You both disappeared in a blur of shunpo. 

 

Shunsui put you down just inside the doorway of the house you shared. He shut the door with one foot as your hands began working furiously at all the doo-dads and tucks of his formal wear. 

“How many layers does this thing have?” You groused, pulling off one layer to find another, “It’s like you’re a damned artichoke!”

He put his hands over yours, trying to calm you, “Easy now.” His eyes were warm, “We have all night.” He reached for your white wedding kimono. His fingers were slow as he unwrapped you like a precious gift. He kept stepping close, you stepping back, him leaving layer after layer of your clothes on the floor until you were three steps from the bedroom door. His eyes held you hypnotized. “See, that wasn’t so bad.” He lifted you in his arms and carried you the rest of the way into the bedroom, laid you on the bed, and then stared at you while he peeled away the remaining clothes he wore. 

His broad chest and shoulders appeared. You let your eyes roam. Your hand wasn’t far behind. He was warm to the touch, purred a bit as you pushed up to your knees to get your mouth on his neck. He pushed away the last of his clothes. You felt the hard length of him spring to freedom to press against your thigh. “Shunsui –” The plea in your tone laced with his name made him reach for your hair. He cradled your head, slanted his mouth over yours. No teasing, no gentle request for access – he took, he claimed. You shook in his arms.

He spread you out under him across the bed, the hunger of his kiss made your head spin. Too long – it had been much too long since you had felt his skin against yours. You reached down, slid your hand over the hard length of him and he grunted, pushed into your hand. But, then he moved away. You made a sound of disappointment. “Sorry, Mrs. Kyoraku, you keep doing that and this going to be over before it can start.” He kissed you before you could say anything.

Then he was moving down your body, more quickly than was his usual wont. He was just as excited as you were, he just wasn’t going to skip out on what he felt were the essentials. He dragged his lips and tongue over one nipple then the other, taking his time to lick, flick, and suck until they were peaked and sensitive. You arched into him, your hands working through the silky strands of his hair. 

Shunsui hummed his way down your rib cage, swirled his tongue around your belly button then nibbled at your hip. You writhed, tried not to look as desperate as you felt. You needed him lower, needed him to give you the relief only he could provide. You moved your hips, an invitation for him to scoot just a few more inches to the left. “Shunsui, please, stop teasing me. I need you.”

He rested on his stomach, lifted his eyes to yours. “Show me,  _wife_ , show me where you want me to kiss you.” 

That look in his eyes, he was daring you. He wanted you to toss away your inhibitions. Without breaking eye contact, you reached down with one hand, used two fingers to spread your lips for him, exposing your aching clit. His gaze dropped and a low moan echoed his throat. Slowly, he dragged his tongue right up the center of you, over your clit, to the crease of your fingers. Your head pushed back into the pillow with a loud groan.  _Finally!_

You felt him kiss your hand before he dropped his mouth back to your clit. He went slow, soft, knowing you were aching so badly that just his breath would likely send you into overload. The motion of his lips and tongue stroking you, brushing your fingers, treating them like they were a part of the whole, built you gradually to orgasm. Your hand pulled away, leaving his lips surrounded by yours. He pushed into you slightly, sucking gently as you lost all control of your body and your voice.

Your body was still in the throes of ecstasy when you felt Shunsui move over you, his hard length sliding easily into you. You wrapped your arms around him, felt your body ignite with the delicious feel of him filling you. He slid his arms under your shoulders, gathered you close as his thrusts instantly set a fast pace. Your inner muscles were pulling at him, daring him to try to hold out from the bliss that your body promised. 

His hips were wild, his kiss was wild – and you were clinging to him, enjoying the knowledge that he had completely lost control because of you. He growled against your neck. He was getting close, his rhythm had lost cadence. He pushed up, spread his knees for leverage that had every thrust pushing incomprehensible sounds from your throat as he raked over every sensitive nerve inside you. 

Your body went taut, clenching hard. Shunsui’s face creased with intense pleasure, eyes cinched almost as if he was in pain. He shuddered, his hard pants fanning your chest. You felt him pulsing deep inside you, sending little tingles of pleasure triggering aftershocks. He leaned forward, rested his head on your chest. He was still catching his breath, “Well, you’re completely mine now.”

You snickered, ran your fingers lazily through his hair, “As if I wasn’t before this moment?”

“Mmmm,” he moved to shift off of you.

But, you stopped him, hands pressing on his shoulder blades “No, don’t move yet. I love the way you feel inside me.”

He huffed a chuckle, “Seems my wife is quite insatiable.”

You tweaked his ear with a little pinch, “Your wife is pent up and you’ve got a month of backlog to tend to.” 

He lifted himself to kiss you deeply, you felt him swell and fill you again. “Then I suppose it’s time I caught up.”


	6. The Word That Must Never Be Spoken - Nnoitra Gilga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kinks: (light use) Bondage, edging, pain play

**The Ask: How about Nnoitra x love confession?**

 

“The Word That Must Never Be Spoken” – Nnoitra Gilga

You were tied down to the bed so tight you couldn’t do more than wiggle your fingers and toes.  _Damn, he’s in a dark mood tonight._ Nnoitra said very little as he secured you, moved your body to exactly how he wanted you displayed. But his eye – his eye was burning with something you hadn’t seen before. And it sent shivers of subtle trepidation skating along your nerves. 

He’d taken an agonizing amount of time to tie you up with hemp rope. It was scratchy against your skin, leaving it pink with irritation everywhere it touched. He’d started at the footboard of the bed, tying your ankles, wrapping the rope around your legs. He’d been careful not to let it lay over your sex, but he made sure it was tucked into the recesses just outside your lips. Braiding it over your stomach and up to circle your breasts, he made sure there was just enough pressure there to keep them pushed up as if his hands were there gripping you. Over your collarbone then down your arms to finish off with your wrists tied to the headboard. 

He sat back to admire his handiwork, ran his fingers along the path of the rope. It was bittersweet – the rope itching, his fingers soothing. His eye didn’t stray from that journey. His fingers played over your skin making you want to squirm into his touch, but unable to do more than lay there and moan, eyes cinched shut. His thumb and forefinger tweaked your nipple. A quick flick to get your attention. Your eyes shot open. He was watching you, waiting for your eyes to meet his. When they did, he rolled your nipple between his fingers. Your lips parted. He increased the pressure slowly until it was right on the brink of tipping over into pain. The hiss of pleasure that left your mouth morphed into a high whine that made him smile.

Nnoitra’s grin was playful, “Hm, you like that?” He moved so fast, you barely had time to register the movement. He let go and replaced his fingers with his lips. Slick, heated bliss engulfed you as he put that mouth of his to work. You bucked involuntarily and thought your spine would crack from the restraint. Then you felt teeth, again just on the brink of pain chasing away the pleasure to replace it with your body warning you of danger. He moved to the other breast and gave it equal treatment. By the time he was done, your breathing was ragged and you were starting to sweat. 

He wasn’t about to give you any time to recover. He slid down between your legs and gave you a little bite right on your pubic bone. The sound that left you was somewhere between surprise and fear. Nnoitra loved it. 

His finger traced your lips, pushed you open for inspection, “You are so fucking wet.” His eye lifted to your face, scowled when he found your eyes closed. “Look at me.”

You did. His grin was full of wickedness. He pushed two fingers into you and watched your mouth fall open on a gasp. “That’s right. I know you like that.” He stroked again and again until you thought you’d incinerate on the spot. Just as you were about to cum, he stopped, took his fingers away and watched your core clench at the loss. He chuckled at the strangled sound you made, laughed at the dirty look you shot him. “Beg me.”

You set your jaw, “Never.”

He laughed, licked his fingers, made a damn show of it. “Mmmm. OK, then, tell me a secret. One of your deepest, darkest ones.”

Your brows gathered in.  _What the hell was up with him tonite?_ You jutted your chin, “You first.”

His voice was dark, sultry, “I think you know better than that, pet.” Talk about a loaded statement. He never went first – not with information, not with cumming, not with giving in. “I guess I’ll just have to make you tell me.” That amazing tongue of his slithered right over your entrance and made a slow journey right up to your clit. His gentleness caught you completely off guard. You’d expected rough licks and sucks, a play of teeth over that bud, but this was so out of character, you were flailing mentally. Your body had been so keyed up that the soft treatment send you sailing right to the edge. And he knew it.

He took his mouth away, took that joy away. Your angry scream echoed in the room. You stared at him with murder in your eyes. “Sadist.”

He didn’t grin, didn’t laugh – his look was one of command, “Tell me.”

You shook your head, “No.”

The frustration that pinched his face was a small victory for you. He whipped around, used two small bursts of his cero to cut the rope holding your ankles. Did the same to free your wrists. Then he pulled your legs up to push you further open. His cock was in his hand only a second before it was buried in you. 

You both groaned loudly. Nnoitra leaned over you, face close to yours as his hips set a brutal pace. He bit your bottom lip – a warning. You were so close….but he stopped, pulled out, panted, “Tell me.”

“Please, don’t…” Your eyes were pleading. What he was asking for, what he wanted you to say – it was a place there was no coming back from, no place to hide.

Nnoitra’s lips hovered over yours, his hand caressed your cheek, his eye burned with what looked like hope. His breath whispered over your lips, his voice so soft it was nearly lost in the heavy breaths of his previous exertion. “Please, tell me.”

“I love you.” You whispered back. And there it was – the word that would change everything, the word that would break him.

His mouth was hungry on yours as he sank back into you. Slow this time, pulling you close. Your fingers twined in his hair, squeezed to make it sting. He growled his approval, scraped his teeth over your bottom lip before plunging his tongue back in to chase yours.

The rope was removed, he seemed to not want anything at all between you, not even that. The way he held you, the way he kissed you, the way he slowly stroked you to orgasm again and again – he was telling you with his actions that he loved you too because while he needed to hear the word, he still couldn’t say it.


	7. Let Me Brush You Hair - Byakuya Kuchiki

**The ask: Scenario where s/o is brushing/braiding that beautiful hair of Byakuya’s and he ends up getting turned on by it.**

 

Chills were running down his spine. Every pass of your fingers through his hair was the sweetest torture. Byakuya sat still as a statue on the edge of the bed, letting you brush his hair. You couldn’t resist running your fingers through it after every stroke of the brush.

Down stroke with the brush. Up stroke with your fingers from underneath.

Byakuya was keenly aware that each time you grazed his scalp, his dick pulsed, getting harder and harder until he was sure he could take no more. But, he remained calm, still, in control.

He felt you shift behind him on the bed, raise up to your knees. The warmth of your body pressed to his back, your arms moving around his chest, your lips pressed a kiss to his neck just under his ear. His hand covered one of yours, moved it lower.

“Oh!” Your hand slid over his erection and your surprise was clear in that one utterance. You sat down, stretched your legs out next to his. The front of his kimono parted with little effort. The moment your hands stroked him, he made a small choked sound and pushed his head back onto your shoulder. You smiled against his ear, “Mmmm, you feel like hot velvet.”

His hands rubbed your thighs, gripped a bit at your words in his ear. Your hands moved slowly, gently, pulling sighs from Byakuya’s lips. The kimono fell completely open, his beautiful body on full display. You needed more. You shifted, his head cradled in your arm as you kissed his lips, slid your tongue past them without waiting for him to react. One hand still worked over the firm flesh you refused to stop touching. You were feeling bold tonight, and you meant to lavish some attention on him.

Shifting your body, you laid him back on the bed never breaking the kiss or your contact with his dick. Byakuya’s sighs had become little moans in the back of his throat. Those sounds drove you on, made you want to push him further. You sealed the kiss, moving down to his neck. You felt the rumble of a groan against your lips and nipped a bit to distract him from the firmer touches below.

Skimming your lips down, you paused to kiss his nipple lightly. He sucked in a short breath, his hand slid up your back – encouragement. You smiled then made a slow circle around that nub with your tongue. He growled low, his hand reaching into your hair. You sucked gently on his nipple, gave his shaft a firm stroke. “Nnnnggh!” Byakuya grunted. You felt his body pull tight, his hips lifted, pushed into your touch. His hand fisted involuntarily in your hair. A moan slipped past your lips. You were loving his responses to you.

Drifting lower, you stopped to kiss his abs, run your tongue into the dips and contours of his muscles. You payed special attention to your favorite “V” of muscle that led down to where your hand was still moving up and down in steady strokes. Byakuya squirmed a bit. You wondered if he was trying to give you a hint where to put your mouth, or if he was just reacting to all the delicious sensations you were stirring.

Byakuya propped himself up on his elbows so he could keep you in his sight. You settled, lifted your eyes to his, your mouth poised over his erection. You smiled and winked. His mouth kicked up at the corner, the beginning of a return smile. Your mouth closed over the head of his cock, slid him halfway until your lips met your hand gripping the base. That smile of his morphed into a moan as his hands dug into the sheets.

Slow, loving, deliberate – your mouth and hands worked in perfect concert over the luscious length of him. He watched, one hand stroked your shoulder to your neck, into your hair then back again. He needed the distraction as much as the contact. The way your tongue was caressing, the way your hands were moving, the way you moaned over that sensitive flesh because it was turning you on – he was rushing toward the point of no return.

A battle of wills ensued. Byakuya’s will to hold out and not cum versus your will to keep going until he had no choice but to give in. Too bad for him, you held all the cards.

The more you licked and sucked, the more he moaned. His undoing was the slide of your fingers behind his balls to the soft patch of sensitive nerves there. The gentle massage there pulled a deep groan from him. He tried to warn you – he only managed half of your name before he spilled into your mouth. His whole body went rigid for a moment then relaxed once he was spent.

You left Byakuya only long enough to drink some of your tea that had been left cooling on the nightstand. He was laying on the bed, eyes closed, and catching his breath. You kissed his cheek and slid your body next to his.

Those beautiful gray eyes opened, looked up at you with adoration. You smiled, “I guess I should brush your hair more often.”

Byakuya chuckled, rolled you onto your back, pushed up your silk nightie then ran his hand over your stomach with his lips not far behind. “It was certainly a nice way to start our evening.” His voice rumbled against your skin a split second before his mouth closed over your nipple as his hand slipped into your panties as if they weren’t even there. It was your turn to moan.

 _Start?_ In Byakuya-code that meant you wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon.


	8. The Big, Bad Wolf - Kenpachi Zaraki {Halloween ask}

**This was a Halloween ask: Can I ask for Holloween costumes with Kenpachi & fem s/o. Nsfw**

 

"The Big, Bad Wolf"  

 

You admired your Little Red Riding Hood costume in the mirror in your bedroom. The skirt was a bit short and the top a bit revealing of your cleavage – Kenny was going to try to get you out of it the moment he saw it. 

As if the thought of him made him appear, he loomed behind you, eyes wide and closing in on you. He was dressed as the big, bad wolf and that wolfish grin he was wearing let you know right away he was about to be bad in the best way possible. 

“Kenny, don’t you dare…” You’re warning was futile, you knew it before it left your mouth.

His hands were on your hips, molding your butt to his crotch and the stiff evidence that your costume was definitely having an effect on him. “You look so damn good.” His hands were under your skirt, massaging the curve of your hips.

“We need to get going, the party is going to start soon.”

“They can wait. It won’t be the first time we’ve been late for a social event.” He bent to kiss your neck and suck on that spot that made your legs wobble.

“I’m – I’m,” you were having trouble focusing. One hand was kneading your lower belly, the other was freeing your breasts from the shirt and bra to palm a fleshy globe then roll a nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Your head canted back with a little groan. 

His other hand slid lower into your panties, one long finger gliding into your folds to stroke and turn up the heat he found there. “Mmmm, you’re always so hot and wet for me.” His gravelly voice was a bit deeper than normal. You felt him pull your panties down, felt him shift behind you. 

Suddenly he was gone. Then you felt his hands on your ass, spreading you as he pushed a bit to make you lean forward. Your hands landed on the dresser, your eyes were wide in the mirror looking back at you. A look of anticipation was on your face. Your mouth dropped open on a gasp when you felt his tongue slither over you. His thumbs parted your folds exposing your clit. He turned his head a bit, lapped at that bundle of nerves and your legs shook. “Oh my god…” You couldn’t help pushing up on your toes and parting your legs to give him better access. His hum of approval pulled a moan from you.

Lips, tongue, fingers – he was overwhelming you with sensation. All of it was sending you headlong toward an orgasm. He knew how close you were and kept sucking until you were bucking in his grasp, voice carrying through the room with a wail that would surely let every neighbor know exactly what you two were doing.

Kenpachi gave you no time to recover, he was behind you, guiding the thick length of him into you. Catching the last pulses of your release, the stretch as he filled you sent you climbing right back to another orgasm at light speed. The short strokes he used to coat himself in your juices were teasing you to the point of madness. Then finally that long slide that seated him deep made you groan loud and long. He went still, letting your clenching muscles flutter around him as another short little orgasm skipped through you. He leaned over you, breath hot against your ear as one arm tucked under you so he could gently grasp your throat and anchor you to him. “Open your eyes, baby. I want to see your eyes while I fuck you.”

Your eyes opened to find him facing you in the mirror, a look of feral joy painted his face and glittered in his eyes. You clenched around him again involuntarily. He grunted, tightened his embrace just a little to let you know he enjoyed that. A bit of a grin kicked up the corner of his mouth as he pulled back and nearly all the way out. When he pushed back, slow and deep, you moaned and nearly closed your eyes again. You were determined to keep watching him just as he was watching you. 

Slow and easy at first, his strokes gave way to faster ones. It wasn’t long before you were clawing at the dresser top. The sounds of his him slapping home against you mixed with your pants and moans nearly masking his growls and grunts. He stood tall, holding onto your hips so he could keep up the fast pace. Every nerve inside you was on fire and screaming for relief. Your loud moans gave way to wailing barks of intense pleasure every time he hit the perfect spot inside you. You held his gaze until you just couldn’t when another orgasm crashed over you, sending your voice into every corner of the room. 

Kenpachi groaned loud, plunged deep into you twice more and made a that wonderful, goofy “O” face that always made you want to giggle. He took a deep breath and smoothed his hand up your spine. “Ngh, you still want to go to that party?”

He wanted more, you could tell from the look on his face. “Yes, our friends are expecting us. And it’ll be fun.”

He slipped free of your body, headed for the bathroom to grab a washcloth. “What we just did is fun. Standing around at a party isn’t my idea of fun.”

You followed him to the bathroom, watched him clean up then reach for you. “There will be music and dancing.” You wiggled your eyebrows.

He shot you a look, “I don’t dance. You know that.” He was gentle as he ran the washcloth between your legs to clean you.

“Yes, you do. And you dance very well.”

“Only because you make me.” He tried to look grumpy, hoping it would get him out of dancing later.

He was still leaned over, rubbing your inner thighs. You used the closeness to smooch on his cheek, turning his head slightly to catch his lips. “Stop grumping, I don’t know why you balk so much. You always have fun when we dance.”

He smiled at you, “Yeah, because I’m with you.”


	9. Scars - Yumichika Ayasegawa

**The ask: Could I request nsfw fluff where s/o and yumichika are going to do it for the first time but then s/o becomes aware of all her battle scars and just breaks down and becomes insecure because she knows yumichika is picky with aesthetics, so then he just comforts her and tries to reassure her with comfort kisses.**

 

"Scars" 

 

Yumichika’s body-wash smelled like sage and something fresh you couldn’t quite name. It surprised you the first time you’d visited that his room didn’t smell of flowers or perfume, somehow you had expected that. It was definitely decorated with a distinctive Yumichika-flair, but nothing that was too audacious – that had surprised you too. You’d kind of expected something between a cathouse boudoir and a teen girl’s bedroom. However, Yumichika’s quarters were very clean, stylish in a small space, and as much about comfort as aesthetics. All in all, it was a nice place that called to mind your mother’s saying “How people are is reflected in how they keep their home and treat their things.” By her reckoning, he was a good example of that statement. 

You heard the shower stop and suddenly you were nervous. He’d invited you back to his quarters after his training session with Ikkaku and a group of unseated officers from the 11th. He wanted to cook dinner for you. Later, you’d end up sipping sake on the roof while you both stargazed and talked about whatever crossed your minds. It was usually how most of your evenings together played out. Sometimes, you’d join your friends at a pub for dinner, drinks, and laughter. The past seven months you’d been together as a couple had been wonderful. Yumichika had turned out to be a man that hid more than his shikai under his colorful feathers. He wasn’t a typical 11th division roughneck, he was refined, educated, intelligent, and had a wicked sense of humor that had previously only manifested itself as cutting sarcasm. He’d let you peel back his layers and see the parts of himself that he kept from others.

A hair dryer roared to life in the bathroom. You imagined his silky hair being blown around his handsome face. That led you to imagine him standing before the mirror wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. You wondered what the contours of his muscles would look like. You’d been in his arms and pressed up against him enough to know that he might look thin, but there was all hard, solid muscle in that shihakusho. Unlike Ikkaku, who would strip off his top at the hint of sweat, Yumichika wasn’t one to shed his clothing even in the heat of summer. It left a lot for you to fantasize about. And it left you wondering why he didn’t strip his shirt off like so many others. Was it modesty? Was it about aesthetics? Maybe he didn’t want to sacrifice style for comfort? Or, was it the same reason you feared showing any skin in public – scars?

The hair dryer turned off. A moment later, the bathroom door opened and Yumichika emerged. Wrapped in a lovely dark purple, silk robe and smelling clean, he looked at you and smiled, “Hello, beautiful.” He wrapped his arms around you, pulled you into a sweet, lingering kiss. “Have you decided on dinner? Salmon or chicken? Please say “chicken” because salmon will stink up the whole room.”

You snickered, “Then why the hell did you offer salmon?”

He smooched your cheek loudly, “Because I know how much you like it,” He moved to smooch just under your jaw, “and for you I would suffer sleeping in a stinky room.” 

You giggled when his lips found the ticklish spot on your neck and his grip tightened just enough to keep from wiggling away. “Then, I guess we’ll be having the chicken tonite.”

He chuckled, “Excellent choice, it’s already in the oven.”

—Two Hours Later—

You were in danger, slipping and sliding on a dangerous slope that was about to lead you right into hot water and even hotter sex.  _Gods help me, I want him so bad!_

Yumichika had you on his bed and was doing his best to get you to take off your top. He wasn’t going to remove it, no, he was going to make it impossible for you to keep it on. Deep kisses and well-placed hands were the tools to your downfall. You had to get the hell out of there before your ugly secret was revealed. 

His hand slid down your side, around your back, down to your ass. One nudge and your leg was over his hip. Your whole body throbbed. 

You broke the kiss, scrambled off the futon and managed to make it to the door before he caught up to you. The door was open a few inches. He reached over your shoulder and pushed it shut, leaving his hand in place. “What’s wrong? Why are you running away?”

Your head dropped in defeat.  _What do I say?_  “I – I can’t, Yumichika.”

“Can’t what? Can’t take the pleasure? Can’t believe how good we are together?”

You shook your head. You could feel him behind you, feel the confusion. “I –” you tried to stifle a shaky breath and failed, “I don’t want you to see me naked.”

“What?” The disbelief in that one word spoke volumes. “Why? Why keep all that beauty hidden?” He saw your shoulders shaking and put both his hands there to turn you to face him. Seeing your tears, he reached for your face. “Talk to me. Tell me what is wrong.”

“I’m not beautiful! I’m hideous!” Your lips had joined the quivering party. His look of shock made you angry for some reason. “Scars, Yumi!” You spat, “I’ve got horrible scars! The last thing I want is for you to see them and know just how ugly I am!” 

“Whoa!” He held on when you tried to shake off his hands. “You are in no way hideous, horrible, or ugly!” His hands shifted to your arms to keep you from pulling away. “Do you hear me?” His eyes pinned yours. “Scars are not ugly.” He whipped his robe completely off, took a step back so you could see him from head to toe.

You gasped… _Oh my stars, he’s gorgeous!_ That was the first thought. The next took a few seconds to register… _He’s got scars too._ The planes of sculpted muscle of his abdomen, chest, arms, and legs were all marred. You suspected he had more on his back too. Most were small, but there were a few that looked like they’d nearly cost him his life. 

“As you can see, I have quite a few myself.” His fists rested on his hips, an eyebrow lifted, “Am I ugly?”

Your eyes zeroed in on the erection that was standing proud, seemed to be pointing at you in accusation. You felt a flush dust your cheeks and sweep it’s heat down your neck. You really wanted to reach for him and stroke that length. Instead, you lifted your eyes to his and found a truth there that you should have seen before – beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and in Yumichika’s eyes,  _you_ were perfect and beautiful in the most important ways. “No, Yumi, nothing about you is ugly,” your voice was nearly a whisper, “you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever known.”

You started peeling off your shihakusho, your eyes never leaving his. When the last piece fell away, you saw his eyes darken with desire and a smile play across his lips. His eyes swept over you, appreciation painted his face. He held out his hand to you and you let out the breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding. When you put your hand in his, he reeled you in until you were chest to chest with him. He leaned in and kissed your lips then focused on your shoulder. He brushed your hair away before letting his fingers trail over a fresh scar near your collarbone. “This scar is very special to me, do you know why?”

The moment he touched it, your mind flew back to your last mission, a month ago. You’d gotten that scar protecting him from an attack from behind. You’d hidden the injury from him, never said a word, never winced when it twinged from his hugs. There was no way he could know about where you got that scar, so you shook your head ‘no’.

He leaned over a bit and dropped a soft kiss the scar. “This is the scar you got protecting me. You threw yourself between me and that nasty hollow. You gave up your position on the battlefield to save my life.” His eyes held yours, “I knew then that you love me just as much as I love you.” His thumb caught the tear that escaped down your cheek a split second before his lips captured yours. 

One moment you were standing, hands pulling at him, needing to get closer, needing to be consumed by the fire growing in your belly. The next moment, you felt the cool sheets on the futon kiss your skin and you stretched into that sensation while trying not to stop kissing his lips. You felt his body slide next to yours. He propped on an elbow, sealed the kiss, and looked down into your face. “Everything about you is beautiful.” His eyes were as soft as his lips as they curved into a smile, “Now, how about you show me all the other tickle spots you’ve been hiding?”

You huffed a little chortle. Even now he was going to try to make you laugh. 

Yumichika ran his hand down the center of your chest in a slow stroke, letting his eyes follow. “Your skin is so soft.” He pressed a kiss to your collarbone, the base of your throat, then skimmed his lips down to your breasts. You felt the heat of his breath whisper over your nipple and it made you arch in an effort to push that peak to his mouth. He chuckled and dropped a kiss so light you barely felt it – barely. You mewled, squirmed. “Easy, gorgeous, we’re just getting started.” He kissed just under your nipple, a light sucking smooch to give you a hint of pleasure. “I finally have you naked and all to myself.” His voice was a bit husky with desire, “I plan to savor you properly.”

You opened your mouth to say something, but his mouth closed over your nipple and your thoughts scattered. You gasped, bucked toward him, then moaned when his tongue swirled. His hand gathered your breast, held it up for him to suck the tip and still be able to see your face. Seeing his mouth on you sent liquid lava right to your core. Every motion of his lips, every pass of his tongue dialed up the heat. And, he took his sweet time moving from one breast to the other, teasing, pleasing…watching.

It felt like forever before he moved down your stomach leaving kisses on your belly and hips. You were so wound up you were shaking like you were cold. Yumichika missed nothing, he made sure to roll you over and scatter kisses over the curve of your butt, up to the small of your back, up your spine until he was hovering over you. He nibbled at your ear sending chills down your spine. You felt his erection, hot and heavy pulsing against your lower back. “Yumi, please…I – I need you inside me.” You were aching, he could hear it in your voice.

“Soon…” the whisper in your ear promised. He turned you back over into his arms; a deep kiss made your head swim. By the time you recovered he was dragging his tongue from your belly button down to your pubic bone. Your legs shook hard as he nudged your thighs apart to settle between them. You wanted to look but couldn’t bring yourself to do it. He took one long, slow lick right up the center of you and you moaned. He smiled against your folds, “Mmmm, you even taste beautiful.” His tongue delved in to find your clit. You nearly shot off the futon.  _That mouth….that sinful, wonderful mouth…_ You made yourself relax in the brief pause he gave you before he spread you open so he could have more. 

Slow, lazy licks sent you to the brink of utter madness. He was circling, kissing, lightly sucking that aching bundle of nerves and it was keeping you hanging on the edge of bliss. You peeked down and found him staring right back at you. He lifted his head, “That’s right, sweetheart, I want you to watch me.” One finger slid into you – made you gasp, made him grin. 

His mouth returned to your clit and soon another finger was added to fill you. It was too much. The pressure inside, the pressure outside – it was all coalescing into a sensation that was threatening to consume you. The twirl of his fingers inside you, the flick of his tongue on your clit…you were flung headlong into a blinding orgasm. You didn’t realize you were crying out until a grating scratch in your throat warned you not to go louder. Yumichika kept pulsing his fingers, watching your face as you rode wave after wave. Whatever he was saying was lost amidst the sounds that were pushing past your lips. 

You were spent, limp, and opened your eyes to see Yumichika move over you. A very self-satisfied grin on his face, he dropped a kiss on your lips. “I hope you’re ready for more.” He lifted your legs. You felt his erection push at your nether lips. Slow, easy – you both enjoyed the slick slide of his length as your body welcomed him. He closed his eyes on a deep groan, “Nnngh…heaven…” His eyes opened when you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close. You nipped and sucked at his lips before kissing him, stealing his wits for a change. He moaned in your mouth, gripped your thighs just a bit tighter. 

The slow, steady strokes began. You were both caught up in how good it felt. Moaning, panting, pulling, pushing – all in a effort to get more. He shifted so he could prop himself up over you, giving himself the added benefit of gravity to add more of a snap to hit home on his return strokes. Every drive hit the perfect spot inside you, made you gasp and grunt. “Oh, yes…right there!” You couldn’t quite catch your breath, your mouth was starting to go dry. You didn’t care. Another orgasm was about to rock you and you meant to ride it hard.

Your inner muscles were clenching, rolling pleasure uncoiled in lazy waves. Yumichika grunted and began driving harder into you. That sent you soaring.

The way you looked, the way you sounded, the way you  _felt_ …it was too much for him to take. You watched as his face creased with pleasure, a shuttering breath making his lips twitch a bit. The serious set of his brows, the little pinch at the bridge of his nose, his eyes cinched shut – he had the sexiest “O” face you’d ever seen. 

—Ten minutes later—

Yumichika was sprawled at your feet, rubbing them, dropping kisses on your toes as he massaged them. You kept giggling every time he hit a ticklish spot. He would grin try to kiss and nip the spot. 

You pulled your feet away then joined him at the other end of the futon. You kissed his lips, used your body motions to guide him onto his back. “I think it’s time you let me do the exploring.”

He tucked his hands behind his head, gave you a loving smile, “I’m all yours, gorgeous.”

_Yeah, he really was. Scars and all._

 


	10. Yes, my King - Hichigo

**The ask: Is it possible for you to do a scenario for Hichigo x reader with light bondage and blindfolds.**

Kink warnings: Light bondage, blindfold, edging.

 

"Yes, my King"  -  Hichigo

 

You were still damp from your shower with Hichigo. Really, it’s where all this got started. You’d been alone in the shower, enjoying the hot water on your skin, easing tired muscles. 

You didn’t hear him come into the bathroom or get into the shower with you. Your eyes where closed and your mind was adrift. But, then his hands slid around your waist and your eyes shot open. Hichigo’s golden eyes met yours and a playful smile greeted you. “Hello, baby.” He bent his head to kiss your lips.

He made sure you were washed and groped thoroughly before the shower ended. He didn’t let you towel off too much before he picked you up and carried you to your bed. He knelt and held a pair of your simple cotton panties for you as you stepped into them. You felt his lips on your hip as he pulled them up, shifting the elastic into place. There was something about your panties that drove him crazy. he never missed a chance to see them on you; never missed a chance to put them on, or take them off. 

He laid you down on the bed then produced two black scarves from the nightstand. You watched him as he tied one wrist to the headboard then the other. He trailed his fingers along your arm to your collarbone. It tickled, but it felt good. You shivered a bit. 

Hichigo reached for something else, something new. It was a blindfold. Your eyes shot to his. “But – but, I like to watch.”

He smiled, “I know. That’s why you’re going to lay here and wonder what’s coming next.” He placed the blindfold over your eyes then sat back to take in the sight of you tied down, completely at his mercy. His cock shifted, pulsed, began to stiffen. 

Complete control. He had complete control over you and now he’d taken away the chance for you to watch all the things that turned you on. Your heart started beating a little faster.  _What exactly does he plan to do?_

As if he could read your thoughts, Hichigo said, “We’re going to play a game.”

“What kind of game?”

“A guessing game.” He got up off the bed. “I’m going to touch you with different things. Once you guess what I’m using then I’ll go on to the next one.”

_That doesn’t sound too bad. How hard can it be?_

You heard him moving around the room and tried to track him by sound. His voice startled you a bit at how close he was. “There will be a few rules along the way. The first one is that you don’t get to cum until I give you permission. Understand?”

“Y – Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Um. Yes – sir?”

His breath was suddenly warm on your cheek, you could feel it huffing out with every word, “Yes,  _my King._ You will only refer to me as ‘my King’or‘your majesty’’. Understand?”

“Yes, my King.”

“Good girl.” He shifted away from you. 

Silence fell for what felt like forever. You reached a point where you could seem to only hear the beating of your own heart. Then something brushed your arm and you jumped with a startled gasp. Hichigo laughed. The sensation crept down the sensitive underside of your arm to your armpit. It tickled, made you want to squirm away. The feeling continued on to the side of your breast, around the circumference before spiraling in to the areola. It felt soft, it felt good. You moved a bit wanting that softness on your nipple. And then it was there, brushing over it, circling around it, seeming to perhaps flick it. You were trying so hard to picture in your mind what it might be, but the teasing lightness of the object was making it hard to focus.

“Can you guess what this is?” Hichigo was amused, you could hear it in his voice. 

“I don’t know. A – “ you stopped for a short gulp of air as he moved to the other breast and began teasing it. “A silk scarf?” You knew that was wrong, but your mind was mixing signals from your wrists and your breasts.

“Wrong. I guess I’ll just have to try somewhere else.” The sensation moved down your stomach. It flitted along the edges of your panties.  _The touch was light as a…a…_

“…as a feather!” You barked, your mind finishing the sentence audibly.

It was gone in an instant. “Very good.”

Again, silence fell. Your hearing strained for any clues as to what he was doing or what would touch you next.

Something skittered over your belly. Your yelp was one mixed with a little fear. That felt like a bug had scuttled across your skin. More began to fall on you. But, they were soft, landing softly, laying on you as if they were barely there. You felt whatever it was raining on your belly then up to your chest before it stopped. A gentle scent wafted to your nose…. _flowers._

Your smile was victorious. “Flower petals!”

“Ah, but what kind?” The teasing smile in his voice was easy to picture. His hands splayed across your stomach. You could feel the petals crushing beneath his palm as he rubbed them into your skin. He stretched out next to you, hovered his mouth over yours. “Your skin will smell so nice now.” He lifted a single petal to your lips. It felt soft as he traced your lips then used it’s edge to draw a line up and over the curve of your nose.

The scent was unmistakable. “It’s a rose, my King.”

Instead of confirming your correct guess, Hichigo kissed you, capitalizing on your parted lips. His tongue dipped in, teasing, lapping at the contours and edges of your lips. You mewled in the back of your throat and he was gone.

Your body was starting to respond to the stimuli. You were beginning to feel a bit warm all over. Definitely warmer in one particular place. You rubbed your thighs together trying to give yourself a little pressure where you needed it.

“Ent-eh! Stop that!” Hichigo commanded. “Try that again and I’ll tie your legs down too.” He returned to the bed, you felt the mattress move under his weight.

Something very soft trailed over your shoulder then down to your nipple. Your memory scrambled to name the feeling. You knew you’d felt this before but you just couldn’t picture it. It seemed to engulf your nipple then slid off a tiny bit at a time. Spiraling out across your chest to the other breast, he kept dragging the object over your skin. Still you had no idea what it was. 

Down your stomach, around your belly button, lower, lower….

Hichigo hooked a finger in a leg band of your panties and pulled them aside to expose you. The object brushed over your slit, a bit ticklish. He parted your lips with his fingers then dragged it over your clit then down over your labia. 

Whisper soft, lighter than any touch you’d ever experienced. You shook, lifted your hips, needed more. His chuckle was raspy, “Do you like that?”

You couldn’t answer. Whatever he was using was driving you crazy. The sensation was somewhere between tickling, itching, and pleasure. The more he stroked over your clit, the wetter you became. The object was picking up that wetness and making it feel more and more like a tongue.  _What the hell?_ Then the image snapped into your mind, you knew exactly what it was.

“Tell me what it is, baby.”

You didn’t want to. You knew it was a paint brush, but you wanted that sensual feeling to keep going. You could feel the beginning stages of an orgasm start to coil in your belly. A moan escaped as you pushed your head back into the pillow and rolled your hips a bit.

The brush was abruptly taken away, “I told you, you don’t get to cum until I give you permission.” You heard the brush hit the wall and clatter to the floor. “The game is over.” He shifted your panties back into place before pulling up on them until the fabric was lodged in your slit, leaving your fleshy outer lips exposed. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but it put a lockdown on the throb in your clit and denied you any more pleasure on it. 

You felt him settle, pinning your thighs open. He licked, sucked, and ran his teeth over the join of your thighs. One side then the other. He licked and sucked at the exposed lips, pausing every so often to breathe a hot breath over the fabric covering your clit. It was utter madness, like scratching all around an itch without ever having the relief of actually scratching it. 

He kept going until your moans became growls of frustration. You had lifted a good portion of your upper body off of the bed from how hard you were pulling at the restraints. Still, he kept going. You couldn’t take it anymore, there was only way to get him to give you relief, “Your majesty,  _please – please let me cum!”_

Hichigo paused. He grabbed your panties and pulled. You heard fabric tearing, felt them give, felt his muscles flexing as he ripped away the cotton as if it was tissue paper. 

You thought this was it, thought he would finish what he started. But, he left your desire cooling, smeared on your wet lips and inner thighs. You felt him move up your body, straddle your chest, then something warm and firm bump against your cheek. 

“If you want to cum, you must first show me how bad you want it.” You felt something moist & warm press against your lips. “Open your mouth, baby.”

You obeyed. His cock slid past your lips leaving a lightly salty taste on your tongue. You could feel his hand fisted at the base, pumping slowly. You sucked, he hissed. You swirled your tongue and felt him lean forward to brace himself on the wall with one hand. “Your mouth looks so damn good on my cock.” He began to fuck your mouth, pushing only as deep as you could take him. He kept his hand in place, a marker to keep him from going too far. “That’s my good girl.”

He kept going until you felt the tell-tale pulsing in the veins of his cock. He pulled away from you with a muttered curse. You thought he was shifting positions, but you felt him get off the bed. 

“Hichigo?” Your voice was a bit breathy, a bit needy.

You heard him shuffling around in the drawer of the nightstand. Then it was quiet for a few moments.

He returned to the bed, kneeling between your legs. He leaned forward, pulled the blindfold off of your face then pulled the scarves free from your wrists, “You ready, baby?”

You looked down and saw what he’d been fishing for in the nightstand: a red cock ring. The contrast of the bright red silicone against his white skin was stark, almost laughable if it wasn’t so thrilling. The little silver vibrating bullet was sitting at the top. You knew exactly what you were about to be given and it made your stomach drop and flip. You smiled, “Yes, my King, you bet I am.”

He grinned, held up the remote for the vibrating bullet and pressed the “on” button. It hummed to life. He grunted then tossed the remote onto the nightstand. His hands pressed into to the backs of your knees to spread you. One swift stroke and he was completely sheathed in your wet heat. You both groaned. 

Hichigo went still, letting the vibrations from the bullet ramp up your desire. You were panting, the hum settling into you, making you claw at his hips. Then he pulled back and it went away. But, it was back again as he stroked deep. He teased you with stroke after stroke until you were clinging to him, clawing at his back and crying out for more. 

It seemed like an eternity that he was inside you, propped up on his hands, watching you fall to pieces under him. He chuckled, grinned, asked if you wanted more, told you to beg him. He was enjoying how wild you were. You didn’t care what he wanted to hear, you’d give it to him; say anything to get what you needed. 

He shifted onto his elbows. He wanted access to your lips, kissing you like a starved man unable to get enough. He seated himself deep into you, rolling his hips instead of pumping so he could keep that bullet stimulating you.

You were moaning into his mouth. You couldn’t seem to get enough air through your nose. But, the kiss wouldn’t break, Hichigo wouldn’t let it. The hum, his cock deep in you, his mouth devouring yours. You came so hard your scream broke the kiss. 

He didn’t let you come down from that orgasm. He pulled out of you, dropped down your body and latched his lips onto your clit. The shock made you yelp.  _What the – ?_ You never finished that thought because another orgasm was knocking on the door and he was about to kick it open. Wave after wave had your body rocking and your core fluttering on emptiness. But, not for long, he filled you again, catching the last spasms. 

That’s when Hichigo let lose. His thrusts were so hard he was pushing you up the bed with the force of them. The slap-slap-slapping sounds were a rapid fire echo in the room. He grabbed your legs and braced himself on your thighs. It pushed you open so far you felt your muscles twinge. You’d be sore, but you didn’t care. He was now a runaway train, all power and passion, and there was no stopping until he came. 

The wild burning in you reignited as he pounded hard onto that sweet spot inside you. Surely it was too much, surely you’d never survive this, surely….then you were cumming again. Explosions of colors behind your eyelids were your only awareness. You opened your eyes in time to see his head thrown back, his whole body taut, muscles all seeming to be locked. Then you heard Hichigo’s guttural roar, felt him go still then a few short strokes as he came, every pulse setting off little tingles of pleasure in your core.

Hichigo slipped out of you and pulled off the vibrating cock ring, unable to withstand the sensations on his oversensitive flesh. 

It felt like a long time that you both laid there, a tangled mass of arms and legs, panting from your exertions. He moved a bit so he could kiss you. “What have you to say to your King?” His golden eyes were playful.

You grinned, “Well, now I know what ‘getting the royal treatment’ means.”

You both laughed.


	11. Alliance - Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro  Ukitake (Medieval AU)

**The ask: Let's request something fun! Since you love medieval AU, how about HCs or a scenario for a Lady!Reader finding out that to secure certain borders and trade rights, she has been unconventionally betrothed to Lords Ukitake and Kyoraku to bind all three Houses together. How do you think that would go? (Personally, I'd ask how soon the wedding could be!)**

_Note: This is set in a fantasy medieval land much like 13th century Britain. I did my best to try to capture the experience of a virgin bride. Almost all of the modern/conventional words we use to describe things are pretty much gone. (I had to break down and use some modern genital words. Hey, I gotta call them something!) I did that to keep the feel of the time period and try to give the experience of a lady of that time._

_Glossary: wanton - (used as a noun) - a sexually unrestrained woman._

 

 

"Alliance"  -  Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake (Medieval AU)

 

A collective gasp filled the hall followed by the murmur of numerous nobles, courtiers, and servants.

“Scandalous!” 

“Unheard of!”

“That poor woman!”

“How can her father do that to her?!”

All of the whispers washed over you as you stood alone in the center of the hall, facing your father. The announcement had been made that you were to wed not one, but two powerful men of the realm. Your ears were still ringing. Your vision swam with unshed tears. How could he humiliate you like this?

You felt the need to flee the hall, but found yourself rooted to the spot, your face hot with shame and anger. The wild thought of grabbing a knife from one of the tables and stabbing it into your father’s black heart was so tempting. 

Suddenly, you felt warmth at your back. One presence then another joined you in the middle of the swirling storm of voices. Sir Shunsui Kyoraku and Sir Jushiro Ukitake, your betrothed, stepped around you. Both men placed themselves between you and your father – and they both looked angry. 

You couldn’t believe how big they were. Dressed in varying shades of grey, both men were so handsome it nearly seemed impossible. Shoulders so broad, chests so deep, thighs so powerful…both were physically intimidating and yet, you didn’t feel afraid of them at all. In fact, you felt a bit a warm and a strange flutter in your stomach.

“We asked you to allow us to approach the lady in private, my lord.” Shunsui’s posture was defensive.  

Your father waved a hand dismissively, “I do as I please, Lord Kyoraku.”

A muscle tightened in Shunsui’s jaw, “Then Sir Ukitake and I shall do as  _we_  please – we are taking the lady to Ugendo. We will wed her there in a fortnight.” He started to turn his back on your father, but stopped and looked back, “We will expect her dowry to be paid before then.”

Jushiro grinned, a flash of straight, white teeth giving him a menacing edge, “Fail to do so and we will be back here with our armies.”

You watched your father’s face turn beet-red. He had been crowing so loudly about his cleverness in getting two powerful alliances for the price of one virgin. Now, it seemed that your future husbands were not very fond of your father at all. He sputtered, “If you take her, you take  _only_  her. Everything she owns stays here!” Another gasp ran through the room.

All the things you’d saved for years in your hope chest….your clothes….your books….your needlework…. your mementos gathered over the years, all of them memories of your late mother and the few friends you’d had in your youth. 

You’d had enough. “Fine!” Your voice cracked in the hall like a whip. You grabbed the cloth of your dress and started ripping it off. Shunsui and Jushiro’s eyes went wide. Both men closed in to shield you as you stripped yourself bare. Jushiro pulled off his cloak, wrapped it around you, wrapped you right into his side. He started to lead you out of the hall, but you wiggled away. You kicked off your shoes, picked them up, and threw them one at a time at your father as a frustrated yell bubbled up your throat. 

Before you could start cursing your father, Shunsui swept you up against his thick chest. “Allow me, my lady.” You looked up to find grey eyes echoing the smile on his lips. “I cannot allow such lovely feet to touch the ground.” His warmth seemed to flow into you and you fought back the urge to cuddle deeper into his embrace. You looked over to see Jushiro level one last cold look at your father before he turned and walked out of the hall next to Shunsui.

—- 2 Weeks Later —-

Ugendo: Perhaps the most beautiful castle in all the realm. You had heard of the seaside castle that seemed to sparkle in the sun. You’d thought it was all just the fanciful embellishments of bards. The reality was so much more than words could describe. Much like it’s lord, the Ukitake lands and castle were magnificent. Overlooking the sea, Ugendo shimmered like tiny jewels had been set into the stones. It was breathtaking, also like it’s lord. 

It had taken a week of travel to reach Ugendo. Upon leaving your father’s castle, Shunsui and Jushiro took you to the marketplace. They had bought you clothes, shoes, jewelry (they both insisted), a horse, and most dear to you – two new books that you hadn’t read before.

The trip had been very pleasant. During the day, both men would ride next to you and keep you engaged in conversation. You quickly deduced that they knew much more about you than you knew about them. Their reputations were well known. They were quite the favorites when it came to court gossip. Sir Kyoraku’s amorous exploits were nearly as legendary as his skill on the battlefield. Sir Ukitake was more of a mystery. Beyond his prowess as warrior and his manner as a noble, the whispers at court were mostly mixed speculation as to his love life. 

Both men were more than happy to dispel rumors and give you an honest look into exactly who they were. By the time you reached Ugendo you were well on your way to be in love with them both. 

The next week at Ugendo was a whirlwind of activity. Between wedding plans, guests arriving, and Shunsui and Jushiro spiriting you away to private meals or walks in the garden or along the shore, you were beginning to get a taste of what life with these men would be like. You’d also gotten a taste of what physical delights awaited you. Shunsui had given you a passionate kiss in the moonlight while he walked the gardens with you. Jushiro had also kissed you that night while you’d cuddled with him in a private solar near your room. Both experiences had left you feeling hot, shaky, and aching in places you didn’t know could ache like _that_. If they effected you like that from just kissing, what was your wedding night going to be like?

——-

The gathering for your wedding was staggering. The sea of faces that watched you walk the aisle toward the priest and your waiting husbands-to-be all faded into a blur. Your eyes were trained on Shunsui and Jushiro, both looked so handsome in their wedding finery you hardly knew which one to stare at. Once you reached the end of the aisle, they flanked you. Jushiro held up his left hand, you placed your left hand on top of it, and Shunsui placed his left hand on top of yours. As the priest spoke, all you could think of was your tiny hand, warm and safe between theirs. You knew in that moment that you loved them, truly and completely. 

Jushiro nudged you. You looked up with a start. The priest looked expectant. You swore you heard Jushiro chuckle.

Shunsui’s whisper was soft and full of mirth, “This is the part where you say, ‘I do.’”

Your voice rang out without any hesitation or quaver, “Yes! I do! I most certainly do!”

Laughter rippled around you but you only heard Shunsui and Jushiro’s chuckles.

The priest placed a length of white silk around your combined wrists and tied it in a loose knot. He said a prayer over your hands then blessed your union. Gold rings, engraved with the crests of your three houses, were placed on the ring-finger of all three left hands. And then, two sets of lips were kissing you, each pressing to a corner of your lips. You wanted to toss your arms around them in turn and kiss them passionately like they’d taught you, but for propriety you kept yourself in check. 

Seated between your husbands –  _Wow, your husbands!_ You ate very little at the celebration feast. Your stomach was a jumble of nerves and your feet were shifting under your chair. 

Jushiro leaned in, dropped a light kiss on your right shoulder, “You should eat, my love.” His green eyes were twinkling with something you couldn’t put a name to but knew it wasn’t simply amusement, “You’ll need the energy later.”

You could feel a blush warm your cheeks and neck. Shunsui’s hand was reassuring on your back, “He’s right, petal, once you’ve eaten we can move on to more pleasant pursuits.” You thought he meant dancing – his eyes said different, as did the low rumble in his chest that you could only compare to a purr. Jushiro’s huff of breath and chuckle confirmed that they were clearly speaking of something you couldn’t quite understand – yet.

One dance. All you got was one dance with your husbands. They took turns moving through the steps with you. When the music stopped to allow the dancers to re-position for the next song, Jushiro took your hand and headed for the exit. Shunsui swept a bow to the wedding guests, “We thank you all for joining us for this joyous event. But, now it is time for us to take our leave.” He didn’t wait around to respond to the ribald jests that followed him out of the hall and up the stairs to the master apartment.

When Shunsui caught up to you and Jushiro, you were pushed against the wall a few feet from the door to the master apartment. Jushiro’s mouth was slanting over yours in a heated exchange, his body pressed against yours, his hands in your hair. Shunsui’s laugh was playful, “Getting started without me, eh?”

Jushiro sealed the kiss but didn’t take his eyes from yours, “How can I resist such beauty?” His thumb passed lightly over your bottom lip, “Truly, these lips were made for kissing.” 

The next moments were a flurry of movement. Shunsui swept you up into his arms and carried you into the master apartment. Jushiro was close behind to close the door and lock it. He wanted no interruptions.

Shunsui carried you all the way into the bedroom, setting you by the fireplace so you’d be warm. His hands framed your face as his mouth captured yours in a kiss that made you feel hotter than any fireplace ever could. Your head began to swim a bit. Then, Jushiro was behind you, his fingers working to free you from the lacing that was holding your dress together at the back. You felt the fabric loosen. Shunsui pulled back from you as Jushiro lifted the dress and your shift over your head. 

The second you were clear from your clothes, Shunsui was back. His hands roamed your bare skin, a low growl escaping as he watched where he touched you. “Perfect.” One hand skimmed over your shoulder, down your arm, to your hand. He lifted it to his lips, kissed your palm, ran his tongue over it then he grinned when you gasped. He pulled you close, gray eyes shining in the firelight with something raw and animalistic. Your whole body shuddered. His look instantly became concerned, “Are you afraid, wife?”

You swallowed hard…ye gods, your throat was so dry! “N – No. I’m not afraid.” You reached for his face, let the bristle of his beard tickle your hand, “I will never be afraid of you or Jushiro.”

He smiled down at you, dropped a soft kiss on your lips. He gently turned you around to face Jushiro.

The sight made your knees wobble. Jushiro stood completely naked in the firelight. And, he had let his hair down. All that glorious white, silky hair was cascading around him like a heavenly aura. Your eyes followed the lines and shadows of his muscles…down….down…. _By all that’s holy!_

“That’s not going to fit.” You had spoken your stray thought out loud. Shunsui’s laughter made you realize it.

Jushiro was snickering. He reached for you, pulled you close until his skin met yours, “Trust me, sweetheart, we will fit together perfectly.” 

He was so warm. Every place he touched you left a prickly sensation on your skin. His hand moved up your ribcage to cup a breast as his head dipped to allow him to lick your nipple. “Oh!” Your body swayed in his grasp, your back arched to give him better access. A soft hum of approval, then his mouth covered your nipple and he sucked. Your whole body bucked as a squeal of surprise escaped.  _It feels so good…._ His chuckle against your sensitive peak made your legs shake. Your fingers sank into his hair, holding him to you, needing to touch him. He lifted his lips to yours, tongue delving deep to sweep you even further into a state of mounting heat. 

He stepped back and sat down in the big chair by the fireplace. You were guided into his lap, but turned away, back to face Shunsui. 

Shunsui stood in all his bared glory, looking like a god. He was a bit larger than Jushiro, but not by much. The hard planes of muscle covered his body like a suit of armor under his flesh. The dark hair on his chest fascinated you. You wondered how it would feel when he pressed his body against yours. Would it be soft or coarse? Would it feel much different from Jushiro’s skin?

Then your eyes were drawn to the erection that stood proud. Your eyes went round as your mouth fell open. Seeing your expression, Shunsui smiled, “Don’t worry, we’ll fit, you’ll see.” His eyes met Jushiro’s over your shoulder.

Jushiro moved you to lean back against his chest. You were very aware of his hard, hot erection nestled against your lower back. You had barely registered the thought when his hands reached under your thighs and lifted them open. Your sex was completely open and exposed. A protest was mounting on your lips until you saw the hunger in Shunsui’s gaze as it settled there. 

One step. Then he was on his knees, his lips and hands grazing the back of your thighs. You tried to squirm but couldn’t in Jushiro’s grip. You watched with unbridled curiosity as Shunsui dragged his tongue over your swollen lips all the way up to a place that ripped the moan right from your throat.

Jushiro let go of your legs, allowing them to settle on Shunsui’s wide shoulders. His hands moved up to cup your breasts, thumbs lightly stroking over your nipples in careful movements to match what Shunsui’s mouth was doing. You moaned again. Your head fell back onto his shoulder. Jushiro’s lips skimmed over your ear, his breath sending a tickling wave down your back. Combined with Shunsui’s lips moving between your legs, the sensations were making your body feel tight and restless.

You squirmed. Shunsui growled. His hands held your hips, making you be still while keeping you right where he wanted you. His tongue was lapping at that wonderfully sensitive place, his lips closing over it to suck. His eyes lifted to yours and he winked at you. You couldn’t do more than just stare and pant, yet you managed a quick smile. Your hands were on the arms of the chair, fingers clawing at the fabric. 

You were burning from the inside out. Jushiro’s lips on your neck, his hands on your breasts. Shunsui’s mouth devouring you like a starving man, his hands moving on your hips and lower stomach. Something was growing in you, threatening to take over. 

Then, it happened…a wave of pleasure crash over you. Your head flung back against Jushiro’s shoulder as screams of ecstasy erupted from your throat. Colors of every hue danced behind your eyelids. You had no concept of anything except the feeling of being swept away.

Shunsui and Jushiro were drinking in your cries of pleasure, their touches carrying you through peak after peak until you slumped – spent, euphoric, tremors running from your shoulders to you your knees.

The feeling of soft blankets. The weight of a male body, honed from decades of training and combat, was a welcome sensation. You opened your eyes to find Jushiro settling over you. His hair spilled around you, curtaining you in a private world where his kiss stirred the embers in your belly back to life. You felt something nudge the apex of your thighs. It was time. This was the moment you had feared and secretly longed for. The mystery would be solved.

One hand guided his engorged member while the other held him propped over you. “Open for me, sweet wife.” You gave him a loving smile and spread your legs, pulling your knees up like he’d done for Shunsui. His eyes never left yours as he pushed forward slowly. 

Your body was more than ready for Jushiro, but he met with a slight resistance. An easy, gentle roll of his hips and it felt like unused muscles stretching for the first time. Was this supposed to be the pain you’d been warned about? It was such a small ache, but one that only seemed to fill you with longing. Slow, inch by inch, he just kept sinking into you. Finally, he stopped, seated deep. An audible groan escaped his lips and you wondered if perhaps you’d hurt him. His forehead pressed to yours as a shiver ran through him. “Mmm, see,” his voice was thick, “we fit together perfectly.” He kissed you, tongue dipping in, catching the edge of your upper lip. “Are you all right?”

Your hands slid up his back, pulling his body toward yours in an effort to communicate your need without words. “Yes, love, I’m better than all right.” Hips shifting impatiently, your voice came out a bit breathy, “I – I need –” Then he moved and your words were stolen away on the gasp that left your lips. The slide of him inside you felt unlike anything you could imagine. The pleasure, the sweet ache… _oh, please, don’t stop._

Jushiro’s smile was playful, “Oh, I know precisely what you need.” Slow and steady, his hips were moving, rolling, his hard length sending tendrils of pleasure racing through you. Each movement was better than the last until you didn’t think you could take anymore. 

On and on he kept going, speeding up then slowing down. Kisses that stole your wits gave you a feeling of being completely connected to him. He shifted to trail kisses down your neck until he reached your breasts. His mouth was hungry on them, licking, sucking, groaning against your flesh. The added sensations drove you higher into a frenzy that burned white hot at the base of your spine.

That restless feeling was building again, coiling inside you, beating at your brain. You knew what was coming and began to rock back against Jushiro’s thrusts in an effort to reach it. His lips were a mere inch from yours, both of you locked together so close, your pants fanning each other’s faces. 

Then you were crying out, the sounds uncontrollable and primal. Jushiro’s thrusts were deep and hard, pushing you beyond your breaking point. You could feel your body fluttering, clenching, and heard his guttural cry against your neck. His body went completely stiff beneath your hands and you felt a shudder run through him.  

You were floating, not quite aware of anything until you felt something cool and wet between your legs. You cracked open your eyes to find Jushiro cleaning you with a damp cloth. He looked happy, but a bit concerned, “Are you sore?”

You shook your head, “No, not at all.” You sat up to catch his lips in a sweet kiss.

You looked over to find Shunsui watching you. He was relaxed against a pile of pillows, a goblet in his hand, and looking like the most sinful temptation in all the realm. He quirked a brow, “Are you sure you’re all right?” When you nodded and smiled, he held his hand out to you. The moment you put your hand in his, he pulled you into his lap, moving you so that you straddled his thighs. His hard length was trapped between your bellies. He gave you a drink from his goblet. The spiced wine was soothing to your dry mouth. Once you’d emptied the goblet, you set it aside on the small bedside table and returned your focus to him.

You wrapped your arms around Shunsui, eager for his kiss, but more eager to press your body against his. His chest hair was soft and just a bit coarse, giving you a wonderful prickle against your skin, especially your nipples. You couldn’t hold back a mewl of need as you rubbed yourself against him, your tongue tangling with his. He nipped at your jaw, teeth grazing on his way to your neck. His lips, tongue, and teeth stirred your desire making you want more.

Shunsui’s chuckle was a rumble at your throat as one hand pressed your chest to his while the other moved down to cup and squeeze your butt. His fingers crept between your legs, rubbing your swollen lips and spreading the dampness that was gathering there. You moaned, your hands curling into the long locks of his hair that had tumbled over his shoulders.. He shifted a bit, “Push up just a bit, petal.”

You pushed up onto your knees, unsure of his request, but trusting him. You looked down and watched as he guided his erection between your legs. He rubbed it back and forth between your nether lips, making you shiver in anticipation. Then, he stopped, one hand pressing on your hip. You took the hint and sank down. Your head fell back on a loud groan as your body welcomed him inside. Shunsui let out a strangled moan, “By the gods, you feel so good!”

A thrill shot through you – you were giving him pleasure! Suddenly, you felt powerful. Two legendary knights of the realm were your husbands. And, the most notorious lover in all the land was currently underneath you, completely at your mercy, and if the look on his face were any indication, he was really enjoying it.

You squirmed, unsure of how to move. Shunsui hissed, grabbed your hips, and rocked you slowly. You quickly fell into the rhythm, unable to hold back the gasps and moans as he stretched you.  _So deep, so hard, so wonderful…_

His hands wandered. He gently kneaded your breasts, the rough pads of his thumbs sending bolts of heat through you every time he dragged them over your sensitive peaks. 

Your hands looked so small compared to the wide planes of his chest. A thought skittered through your mind – if it felt good for him to touch your nipples, would he like that too? You leaned over and swept your tongue over his nipple. The reward was instant. He gasped in shock, hands clenching your thighs. A chuckle followed, “Little minx, you learn fast.”

You looked up at him and gave him a wink. Shunsui laughed, rich and deep, but it choked off when you settled your lips on the little bead of flesh under your tongue and sucked. His hands moved to your butt – squeezing, grinding you onto him as he thrust up. You groaned. The vibration pulled a matching groan from him.

Your thoughts of power were quickly chased away as Shunsui showed you just how powerful he was. You may have been on top, but he was the one driving you the edge of madness. Muscles were bunching under you, lifting you, pulling you back down. Every stroke of him inside you was pure magic.

Then he tilted you just a bit and new nerves sprang to life. You cried out. One hand moved to that little bud, that place you now knew would send you straight into bliss-filled oblivion. His thumb circled. “Oooooh!” You bucked in his grasp. He grinned up at you and kept stroking. Your eyes cinched shut as the world seemed to fall away on a tide of ecstasy.

You were rocking hard, wails of rapture filling the room. Shunsui grunted, sat up, wrapped his arms around you tight as if he was holding on to keep you from flying away. You could feel yourself clenching around him. His face was pressed to your chest, panting hard, thrusting hard. Then, he moaned loud and long, his body riding the last pulses of his release. 

Awareness was fleeting. You felt Shunsui lay you down. The cool wetness returned. You couldn’t open your eyes to find out who was cleaning you, it seemed to be too much effort. The world seemed softer, lighter, somehow much more wonderful than it had been before. 

Warmth surrounded you. Shunsui had curled up to your back, one arm tucked under the pillow you shared, the other draped lazily over your waist. Jushiro’s legs tangled with yours, as he settled himself comfortably against you. He kissed your lips, lingering, enjoying the feel of that simple contact. Shunsui nuzzled his face into the curve of your neck.  

Jushiro looked into your eyes as one finger traced your face, pushing a lock of  hair behind your ear, “Are you happy, my love?”

You smiled, “Deliriously happy.” You let your fingers trail over the contours of his chest to his abs, drifting lower. “I do believe you two have unleashed quite the wanton.” He sucked in a breath when your hand stroked his half-hard manhood as your teeth grazed his neck. You were feeling bold. You wanted them again, wanted them both with a hunger that seemed to know no bounds.  _Will I ever get enough of them?_ The answer was an immediate echo: _Never._

Shunsui was snickering, “Well, Jushiro, I don’t think we’re going to be getting any sleep tonight.”


	12. I Want All of You  - Kenpachi Zaraki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ask: Hi! How are u my lovely writer 😘 i just came from re-reading your blog and you are amazing. So glad i've joined your "reader and supporter zone" you deserve love and praise 💗💕❤💖💝 Anyway it's been a while since my last request but here is the idea, simple and beautiful, please can you make a scenario for Kenpachi (i know again. Always!😍) and his fem!s.o who give him a super blowjob because he deserve it, always eating us out now it's his turn 😉. Thanks always 🤗

"I Want All of You"  -  Kenpachi Zaraki

 

Kenpachi had been gone on a mission for nearly a month. His need for battle drove him deep into Rukongai, seeking Hollows to defeat. You knew he needed those jaunts to quell his hunger. You also knew that his lousy sense of direction was probably the reason why he’d been gone longer than usual. 

The moment you sensed the return of his reiatsu to the Seireitei, you were on pins and needles with excitement. It had been much too long since you’d felt his arms around you. By the time he walked through the door you were practically shaking with need. 

Kenny’s eyes were blazing. The eye patch was off.  _Oh, shit…_

Two steps and he was lifting you against the wall, fingers digging into your flesh almost painfully. His lips crashed into yours nearly driving the breath from your lungs and sending your desire spiraling out of control. He smelled of earth, water, fire, and fresh air – completely elemental. 

Your fingers tangled in his hair, legs lifting to wrap around his waist in an effort to grind yourself on him. The need for him was gnawing in your gut. You tore your lips away, “Kenny. Bedroom. Now.”

He nipped and sucked your lips all the way to the bed. Once he put you down, you both started pulling clothing off, some was yours, some was his. Neither of you stopped until all barriers were gone.

You fell together on the bed, legs tangling, hands wandering, lips devouring. You needed each other so badly, it had been so long…

But, you had been dreaming of something particular for the past couple of weeks. And you meant to have it.

You pushed until Kenny was on his back, his hands pushed up over his head. The rumble in his chest was laughter, “Gonna hold me down, are you?”

“No. I want you to relax and let me do whatever I want.”

Brows lifted, eyes curious, lips pulled up in that feral grin, “Whatever your heart desires, princess.” You let go of his wrists and he tucked his hands behind his head. He looked relaxed, but you could feel every muscle in his body pulled taut like a powerful beast and ready to spring at any second.

“I missed you so much, Kenny.” You kissed his lips before moving down to his neck. “The warmth of your body.” You moved down to his chest, taking the time to map his pectorals before swiping a tongue over his nipples. He really liked that, moving into your touch and giving a quick pant. You dropped lower, fingertips, lips, and tongue paying homage his finely sculpted abs. He hissed slightly as you ran your tongue along the cut “V” that led to your real goal. You inhaled deeply the scent of heady musk that was uniquely Kenpachi Zaraki, “Oh gods, I’ve missed how you smell.”

His cock twitched beneath your gaze. Engorged, dusky pink, so long, so thick, veins like abstract art – raw power and masculine beauty. And all yours. 

Your eyes lifted to his. He was watching you, mouth opened just a bit. You ran your tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. 

“Nnngh…” Kenny gritted. The crackle of his reiatsu filled the room. It prickled your skin like intense goosebumps.

You settled comfortably, both hands lifting his erection off his lower belly. He was so big…so much…you couldn’t wait to feel him between your lips. You wet your lips then slowly slid them over the tip of his cock until he bumped the back of your throat. Those elemental smells became flavors, your brain reacting on a purely chemical level drove you to seek more. Your core clenched with need, you needed  _more of him, all of him_ …

Kenny’s loud growl filled your ears. His reiatsu kicked up a knotch, the pressure around you felt like diving into deep water. His hands reached for you, one gripped your shoulder, the other sank into your hair. Gentle touches so at odds with the power you knew he wielded and often couldn’t contain.

Slow sweeps of your tongue over his length as you worked your way back up to the tip made him pant. The moment you hit that sweet, soft patch just below the head of his cock, his hand fisted in your hair. “F – Fuck!” 

You couldn’t hold back a chuckle that vibrated his sensitive flesh and pulled another expletive from his lips. You took that as encouragement. Hands massaging around, pumping up and down, while your mouth sucked and slid as far as you could take him – Kenny was struggling not to push himself into your throat. He started to squirm almost immediately, his movements echoing the rhythm you set. 

It felt like you were sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea. It was comforting like floating in warm water. But it also felt a bit dangerous like the threat of drowning. And you were drowning – in him, in your desire, in his power. You didn’t realize your breathing was labored until Kenny pulled you away from him. The fast snap of awareness and feeling his reiatsu sucked away like a faucet turned off made you realize just how close he was to completely losing all control.

“That’s enough.” He had a sheen of sweat on his forehead, a tell-tale sign of exertion. 

Suddenly, it became very clear to you that in all this time that you’d been together, Kenny had been holding back when you made love. He’d denied himself a true release for fear of hurting you. Your heart squeezed tight in your chest.

_No more. Never again. I want all of him._

You shook your head, “No, it’s not enough. I want all of you. Please, Kenny.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking.”

You settled your hands back around his length. “Yes, I do.” You watched a tremor run through him. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

There was a moment of indecision on his face. It seemed as if he were going to fight you on this. But, he let his hands fall away from you. The trust in that one simple gesture made your heart soar. 

This time, there was no stopping. You gave yourself over to need. Kenny gritted and dug his long fingers into the sheets. Knowing that you were driving him to brink just added fuel to the fire in your belly. Feeling his reiatsu climb again had a dual effect – excitement and fear laced together. 

Kenny’s fingers combed through your hair, the rough pads of his fingertips tender against your scalp. Instantly the fear fled to be replaced with a swell of love for him. He was the Kenpachi: a beast of a man, a monster on the battlefield…but he was  _your_  beast,  _your_  monster. He would never allow anything to harm you, not even himself.

And then you felt like something heavy squeezed all the air from you. A light saltiness filled your mouth, but that was nothing compared to the shockwave that followed. A blast of power so intense it felt like you had been scorched by the sun for a split second – long enough to jolt you, but not painful. That wave rippled out through the surrounding area. You were left with Kenny’s cock twitching in your mouth and his hitching grunts that sounded like half-spoken words. His reiatsu was still tingling on your skin like low-current static shocks. A final shudder ran through his whole body and his power faded leaving a feeling like thousands of butterfly wings brushing you.

Kenny was panting hard, eyes closed as you gathered your wits and let your lungs enjoy all the sweet air filling them. 

Strong hands pulled you up onto his chest. “Hey, you OK?”

You smiled at him, “That was – incredible.” You kissed his lips, “Never hold back again, all right? Promise me.”

He smiled, rubbing the backs of his fingers on your cheek, “I promise, princess.”

Banging on the door made you both flinch. Ikkaku’s voice held a tinge of worry, “Captain?! Is everything all right, sir?”

Kenny held back a laugh, “Of course it is.” He turned you over onto your back, but spoke to the door, “And, Ikkaku, don’t bother us again. If there’s an attack, you’ll know.”

“Yessir! Sorry, sir.”

Yumichika’s voice was half perturbed, half mirth, “See, I told you it was a sex thing.”

Kenny’s laughter tickled your skin as his lips and tongue traveled over your breast. He circled your nipple with his tongue. You sighed and arched into him.

“How about it, baby? Think you can handle all of me again?” His eyes were full of playfulness edged with that wild passion that was the animal side of him. The side of him you craved because only you got to see it and experience it.

You sat up enough to pull his lips to yours, your teeth grazing his lower lip. “Yes, Kenny, I’ll always want all of you again and again. Forever, my love.”


End file.
